


Пьюти-фьют

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)



Category: Heroes (TV 2006), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Parallel Universes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020
Summary: Способности Питера больше не работают. В этом мире он обычный человек, вот только внутри тикает бомба замедленного действия. Больная сила Хиро, которая неожиданно просыпается, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент перебросить Питера в новый мир. Ни в одном из них его не ждут. Ни в одном из них он не был дольше пары месяцев. Иногда Питер думает, что случится раньше: он вернётся домой или умрёт в одном из миров?
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli, Peter Petrelli/Simone Deveaux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Пьюти-фьют

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мир потерянный, мир обретённый](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921879) by [fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020), [WN (W_N)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN). 



«...ничего вразумительного про бойню написать нельзя. Всем положено умереть, навеки замолчать и уже никогда ничего не хотеть. После бойни должна наступить полнейшая тишина, да и вправду все затихает, кроме птиц.  
А что скажут птицы? Одно они только и могут сказать о бойне: "Пьюти-фьют?"»  
Курт Воннегут «Бойня номер пять, или Крестовый поход детей» 

Самое сложное — не смотреть на его губы. На шею, синеву кожи на подбородке, краснеющее ухо с беззащитной мочкой и пальцы. Не пялиться, а то могут слишком правильно понять. В этом мире всё очень однозначно. Хочешь жить — учишься убивать. Хочешь жрать — привыкаешь красть. Хочешь трахаться — так и говоришь ну или достаточно прямолинейно намекаешь.

Нейт сидит напротив в нелепой клетчатой рубашке — она велика минимум на размер — рукава небрежно закатаны до локтя, пара пуговиц расстёгнута. Рядом, на барной стойке, широкий ремень, пистолет и нож. В этом мирном городе слишком много оружия: на местных жителей оно действует успокаивающе. Им необходимо чувствовать себя защищёнными, забора и баррикад для этого мало, сменяющейся охраны с ружьями — тоже. Взгляды местных жителей смягчаются, когда они видят людей Губернатора при полном вооружении. Нейтан — самый молодой из них. Нейтану едва исполнилось восемнадцать.

Питер старается не смотреть, как Нейтан пьёт пиво: пены много, и она остаётся на губах. Он облизывается, а Питер внимательно изучает запотевший стакан.

Всего этого не может быть. Нейтан, его старший брат Нейтан, не любил бары. Питер ни разу не видел его в свободной рубашке из мягкой фланели. Нейтан даже в восемнадцать кривился при одном упоминании пива, зато разбирался в винах. У парня, сидящего напротив, другие жесты и другая мимика. Он иначе двигается, смотрит, говорит — и вместе с тем это совершенно точно Нейтан, знакомый вплоть до косого длинного шрама выше запястья.

Нейт перехватывает его взгляд:

— Навернулся, когда мелким катался на коньках. Пропахал лёд — и прямо под ноги Робу, он коньком мне и заехал. Кровищи было — дохрена.

Питер всё это знает. Питер помнит тот день: он заболел и остался дома. Всё утро просидел на кушетке в гостиной, с колючим шарфом на шее и скучным учебником в руках. Мама препиралась с Джоан, новой экономкой, когда вдруг визгливо зазвонил телефон. Мама тут же вызвала такси и уехала, накинув манто, не переодевшись и даже не посмотревшись в зеркало.

Вернулась через два часа. За ней по лестнице поднимался Нейтан, весёлый и непривычно шумный, правый рукав пальто был пустым. Перебинтованную руку он держал немного неловко, прижимая к себе. Весь тот вечер Питер слушал о том, как Нейтану зашивали руку, и теперь наверняка останется шрам. А потом они смотрели «Назад в будущее», пока Питер не уснул прямо на диване в гостиной, положив голову на плечо Нейтану. Тот разрешил.

— Где ты был, когда всё началось? — Нейт улыбается кому-то за плечом Питера и приветственно приподнимает стакан. Его любят здесь. Питер не удивлён — он тоже готов полюбить этого парня, сидящего напротив, это было бы до странного просто.

— Я болел, Нейт, — Питер пробует имя на вкус, как чуть раньше пробовал пиво. Тот, настоящий Нейтан, не терпел, когда его имя сокращали. Этот сочувственно кивает.

— Я серьёзно болел, — Питер продолжает. Говорить трудно. Он придумывает на ходу, краснеет, как школьник (Нейтан всегда чувствовал ложь и сердился), опускает взгляд. — Ну, знаешь, жар, лежишь пластом, а потом такой приступ кашля, что тебя выворачивает наизнанку, и ты готов уже выкашлять лёгкие, бронхи — да что угодно, лишь бы это прекратилось. Последнее, что помню, — больничная палата, цветы в вазе, которые принёс брат, и писк приборов. Когда пришёл в себя дома — решил, что крыша поехала.

Нейтан внимательно слушает, проводит большим пальцем снизу вверх по стакану, собирая капли влаги.

— Тебе повезло, чувак, — он чуть улыбается. — Я слышал, многие, кто лежал по больницам, очень быстро… того.

— Мне не повезло, — Питер смотрит в сторону. Девушка-бармен протирает стойку. Движения спокойные и привычные. В углу стоит бильярдный стол, шары сталкиваются, меняют траекторию и катятся по зелёному сукну под довольные крики. — Когда всё началось, меня забрал брат, не знаю уж, что он наговорил врачам. Он всегда делал что хотел, а теперь его больше нет.

Нейт не шевелится. Не пытается коснуться или сказать что-то типа «мне очень жаль». Вместо этого он говорит другое:

— У меня тоже был брат. Его звали, как и тебя, Пит, и он был классным, честно. Никогда не видел таких детей, — Нейт делает большой глоток, и пена опять остаётся над верхней губой. — Мелкий, а как начнёт говорить… Он был лучше меня и хотел стать врачом, как ты. Но я выжил, а он нет. Такие дела.

Они молчат. Питер вспоминает первого ребёнка, которого увидел здесь.

* * *

— Мама! Смотри, как я могу!

Что бы ни случилось, во все времена дети одинаковы. Крис Джексон предоставлен самому себе больше, чем другие семилетние мальчики, и десять, и пять лет, и даже год назад. Впрочем, он не жалуется, ему нравится играть одному: искать птичьи гнёзда, прятаться от взрослых, делать силки для зайцев. Сейчас он крутит сальто на лужайке перед домом — научился сегодня днём, и теперь хочет показать маме. Может, тогда она поверит, что он уже стал мужчиной, что ему можно дать ружьё, и он научится стрелять — быстро, как научился делать сальто.

К тому вечеру Питер уже перестаёт считать, сколько времени провёл здесь. Тем, которые прячутся на этой ферме, не хватает мужчин, поэтому ему разрешают остаться. К тому же он доктор, а доктора сейчас в цене.

Крис делает сальто. Линда Джексон развешивает постиранное бельё. Она устала. Ломит пальцы от холодной воды. Крис зовёт её, высокий и чистый звук несётся над лужайкой. Солнце слепит, Линда поворачивается, прикрывая глаза рукой, второй потирает поясницу. Крис расстёгивает сандалии и бережно ставит их в сторонку.

Линда думает, что сын стал очень похож на отца — те же ямочки на щеках, когда улыбается, и веснушки на длинных руках.

— Крис, дорогой, будь аккуратнее!

Он кивает уже на бегу, отталкивается от земли и взмывает в воздух, неловко поджимая ногу. Волосы блестят, а новая футболка топорщится, ловя ветер.

Питер видит — прыжок недостаточно высокий. Крис неуклюже взмахивает руками, падает, и всех оглушает тихий, но слишком явный скрежещущий хруст. Питер уже бежит к мальчику, когда слышит, как кричит Линда.

Крис лежит щекой на траве, неестественно вывернув шею. Отросшие пряди лезут в открытые глаза. Питер спиной чувствует взгляды, пытается нащупать пульс у ребёнка, который умер у них на глазах. Муравей карабкается по ещё теплой коже и скрывается у мальчика в ноздре. Ветер шевелит его волосы. Они чистые — после вчерашней вылазки в город Джим, Адам и Питер возвращаются не только с продуктами: получилось добыть мыло, шампунь, зубную пасту, женские прокладки, свечи, одежду. В одном из домов Питер находит аптечку. Сегодня от волос каждого пахнет сладкой жвачкой и мятой. Запах въедливый, но на это никто не жалуется.

Питер поднимается с колен и отходит в сторону. Кажется, рядом с Крисом падает Линда. Кажется, она кричит, что Питер — херовый врач, раз не может вернуть её мальчика.

Питер уходит в дом, чтобы вынести одеяло Криса. Скоро уже стемнеет. Сегодня они завернут тело, а завтра похоронят, как полагается.

Солнце теперь низко, почти скрылось за лесом. Обычно в это время проверяют забор и прячутся в доме, но сегодня безопасность никого не волнует — кажется, все самое страшное случилось. Разве может быть хуже? Все толпятся около Линды. Она положила голову Криса на колени, гладит его по волосам, а мальчик непрерывно смотрит в небо широко распахнутыми глазами, пока вдруг не моргает. Пальцы на руках и на ногах сгибаются — медленно, как у заводной куклы. Изо рта вырывается свистящий хрип — ему не хватает воздуха.

Джим стреляет с нескольких шагов. Утром Линда надела чистые джинсы, теперь они испачканы землёй и кровью. Детские ноги с грязными пятками больше не двигаются.

— Мы должны его сжечь, — говорит Джон, когда женщины уводят Линду в дом.

Никто с ним не спорит. Крис лежит, накрытый одеялом. На светлой ткани в сумерках проступает большое влажное пятно.

* * *

— Не слушай, если кто тебе будет говорить, что к этому привыкаешь, — Нейт внимательно слушает, а затем качает головой. — Мы все тут стольких похоронили. Повезло тем, кому не пришлось своих убивать, чтобы они в этих тварей не превратились, я так считаю.

Он снова смотрит Питеру за плечо и вдруг улыбается так искренне и радостно, что перестаёт походить на Нейтана — тот так не умел. Питер не может не обернуться.

Губернатор по-свойски кивает каждому, жмёт протянутые руки, а потом шумно придвигает стул к их столу.

— Я вижу, вы нашли общий язык, — у него улыбка человека, не привыкшего улыбаться, и лицо Ноя Беннета.

— Да, без проблем, — Питер не помнит, чтобы его Нейтан смотрел на кого-то с таким же восхищением. — Я сразу сказал, что он свой парень.

Губернатор с отеческой мягкостью слушает Нейтана и посматривает на Питера — оценивает. Питера внезапно бесит эта сытая вальяжность наблюдателя. Как Губернатор, не скрываясь, у всех на виду решает, что делать с новичком. Как спокойно относится к восторгу, которым полон Нейтан.

— Питер, у нас сейчас нет отдельной квартиры для тебя. Хотел пригласить тебя к себе, но раз вы так спелись с Нейтаном…

— Да, Пит, поживёшь со мной.

Питер недовольно замечает, что Нейтан захмелел. У него блестят глаза, и румянец пятнами ложится на щёки и шею. Нейтан частит о том, что из него получится классный сосед, а потом они в одну и ту же смену смогут выходить на вахту. Губернатор смеётся, и Питеру кажется, что его сейчас раскроют. Поймут, что он самозванец из другой реальности, где нет и не было зомби, оживающих детей и такого Нейта. Питер молчит и смотрит, пытаясь запомнить, как Нейтан подносит стакан пива к тонким знакомым губам и делает большой глоток.

Никто не спешит обвинять Питера. Тот отводит взгляд от загоревшей шеи Нейта — интересно, под одеждой он полностью загорелый? Или ниже пупка начинается полоса нежно-розовой кожи?

— Крепкое у вас пиво варят, — мямлит Питер, не в силах оставаться на людях. — Пошли, Нейт, покажешь, где живёшь.

— Ого, да тебя развезло! — хохочет Нейтан и подходит очень близко, закидывает его руку себе на плечи, прижимается тёплым боком. От него пахнет ментоловым шампунем, дешёвым одеколоном и потом. Питер чувствует мышцы под ладонью и отстраняется.

— Я сам дойду, Нейт. Тут просто душно.

Нейтан снова смеётся.

— Да как скажешь. Но сейчас навернёшься, завтра не досчитаешься зубов, вставлять их тебе никто не будет.

Питер улыбается — когда шутят, нужно улыбаться, это правильно и не вызывает подозрений.

Они вместе выходят. Нейт пошатывается, касаясь Питера плечом, задевая запястье жаркой ладонью. Питер не видит: за ними внимательно наблюдает Губернатор.

* * *

Во сне Питер снова и снова попадает в этот мир. Он знает, что спит, но всё слишком настоящее: запахи бензина и нагретой машины, пот, пропитавший футболку на спине, тишина, от которой закладывает уши.

Он пришёл в себя в машине. Тело затекло и ноет так, будто он провёл в этой позе часов двенадцать, не меньше. Питер потянулся, приоткрыл окно и тут же его закрыл — снаружи слишком воняло, словно неподалёку одновременно находились городская свалка и бойня. Освежителя воздуха в машине, конечно же, не оказалось. Питер поморщился и полез в бардачок — нужно было найти хоть что-то: мобильник, календарь, свежую газету (вряд ли, но вдруг ему бы повезло).

Вокруг не было видно ни других машин, ни домов, только дорога и безлюдные поля по обе стороны. В бардачке лежали две пачки сигарет и две же зажигалки (одна розовая, другая с Фредди Меркьюри), коробок спичек, помятая карта Айдахо, протёртая до дыр на сгибах, упаковка влажных салфеток, гаечные ключи и пачка презервативов. Вытащив карту, Питер выругался — никаких пометок, кусок с годом издания оторван.

От изучения карты Питера отвлёк звук шагов — первый звук в пустом мире, в котором даже птицы будто бы вымерли. Шум нарастал, становился громче и, если честно, пугал до усрачки — Питеру казалось, что сюда в неестественном молчании двигалась толпа.

— Быть такого не может, — звук собственного голоса всегда успокаивал. В другой, прошлой, нормальной жизни Питер что-то читал об этом. Сейчас он устроился поудобнее и настороженно смотрел в боковое зеркало. Когда он наконец увидел приближающихся людей, то не поверил своим глазам.

Питер сполз с сидения. Правую ногу свело судорогой, но сейчас не до удобства — они уже совсем близко.

Когда в окне замаячил первый из них, Питер невольно зажмурился. Это существо давно перестало быть человеком. Правая рука оторвана, в дыре на грязной рубашке виднелись темные куски протухшего мяса. Питер заставил себя закрыть глаза, дышать тише и реже.

Он слышал, как двигалось стадо зомби, слаженно, в своём ритме, наверняка слепо поводя головами в разные стороны. Его никто не учуял — к счастью, он слишком недолго пробыл здесь.

Когда в мире снова стало тихо, Питер какое-то время сидел, скорчившись на полу машины. Воздуха не хватало, тело ломило, но подниматься, открывать дверь или окно было слишком страшно. Казалось, в этой тишине любой звук был бы слишком чересчур громким и обязательно привлёк бы ненужное внимание.

Когда Питер вышел из машины, его скрючило от нахлынувшей вони, и он блюёт желчью на высохшую землю, любимые джинсы и новые ботинки. Ботинки жалко — Нейтан подарил.

* * *

— Бляпиздец, — жизнеутверждающе сообщает Нейт, замечая Питера и сплёвывая зубную пасту в раковину. И Питер с ним абсолютно солидарен.

Он снова хреново спал этой ночью. Утром сложно хорошо себя чувствовать, когда во сне только и делаешь, что убегаешь от зомби, стреляешь в зомби, сжигаешь зомби, уезжаешь от зомби на новенькой машине, той самой, что отец подарил Нейтану на совершеннолетие. Смотришь в сторону, а на пассажирском сидении маленький и мёртвый Крис Джексон. Питер не видит, каким тот стал, и воображение работает на всю катушку: мальчик часто ему снится и каждый раз выглядит иначе.

Когда Питер просыпается, он видит тёмный потолок и захламленную комнату и хочет надеяться, что день будет лучше ночи. Надежда почти материальна, пока Питер добирается до ванной. Там стоит Нейт, наклонившись над раковиной, старой, изъеденной ржавчиной, покрытой трещинами. На какой-то момент Питеру кажется, что тот поднимется — и это будет его брат, с модной стрижкой, маникюром, пахнущий дорогим одеколоном. Питер успевает испугаться, когда видит в зеркале лицо Нейта.

— С кем здесь нужно переспать, чтобы гарантированно получить завтрак? — Питер неловко шутит и улыбается.

Он знает: в этом городе принято завтракать и ужинать вместе. Все собираются в местном аналоге школьной столовки — раньше времени повзрослевшие дети, которые изо всех сил не думают о скорой смерти. Утром каждому выдаётся порция каши, яичницы с беконом и фасоли в томатном соусе — неплохое меню в случае зомби-апокалипсиса. После каждая семья получает продукты на обед и полдник. Не явишься на завтрак — твои проблемы. Питеру всё это напоминает коммунизм, каким он себе его представлял в школе. Когда он смотрел фильмы о Советах и Китае, то и представить не мог, что однажды ему придётся стать частью этой системы.

Нейт поворачивается к нему, трясёт головой, чтобы вода вытекла из ушей, и многозначительно играет бровями. На нём до неприличия чистая белая майка, будто только что из прачечной.

— Держись меня, Пит, и всё у тебя будет, даже завтрак не по расписанию, — у Нейта пробирающий глубокий голос. — Общий мы уже, конечно, просрали, но я часто выезжаю за стену, и у меня есть запасы. Всё в порядке, Губернатор не возражает, у меня даже бухло есть. И пара косячков завалялась. Ты куришь?

* * *

Питеру исполнилось тринадцать. Тогда снова вошли в моду светские приёмы под открытым небом, и родители разослали сотню, не меньше, приглашений на скромный пикник по случаю двадцатипятилетия со дня их бракосочетания. Отец арендовал сколько-то акров у небольшой речки, вызвал повара из Нью-Йорка, декоратора из ЛА и заказал итальянские вина. Скромный выезд на природу в кругу ближайших друзей семьи встал раза в три дороже любого другого приёма.

Это был год, когда смешной президент России, образовавшейся всего-то пару месяцев назад, с взволнованной серьёзностью заявил, что «российское ядерное оружие больше не нацелено на американские города». Чуть позже официально закончилась холодная война — об этом рассказывали отутюженные ведущие новостей на ТВ, говорили официальными голосами дикторы на радио, кричали заголовки газет. Питер от этого уже вешался — казалось, мир сошёл с ума, если больше его ничего не интересует.

Это был год, когда их очередная весенняя поездка в Париж не оказалась скучной — с ними поехал Нейтан, и Питер смог затащить его в Диснейленд. Он только что открылся и был таким новым и блестящим, что иногда казалось — до тебя здесь никто не катался. Нейтан казался беззаботным, шутил и с лёгкостью соглашался на всё:

— Давай наперегонки до перекрёстка?  
— Догоняй!

— Пошли в третий раз на русские горки?  
— Ха, берём сразу по два билета?

— Спорим, я съем больше хот-догов!  
— Малыш, я тебя сделаю.

Вечерами, когда мама меняла мужские рубашки на полупрозрачные блузы и доставала плоский тёмный флакон духов, Нейтан шёл с Питером гулять. Питер хотел подняться на Эйфелеву башню или прокатиться по Сене. Нейтан сворачивал на пустынные улочки, где плющ цеплялся за облупившиеся стены, и дома то жались друг к другу, то расступались, маня яркими витринами и тонким запахом круассанов. Нейтан этого не замечал — он говорил без остановки.

В том году он мечтал написать книгу, сюжеты и герои роились в его голове, им просто нужно было дать выход. Питер был благодарным — единственным — слушателем. Через три дня монолог перетёк в диалог, а ещё через день они втихаря пили пиво. Ну то есть Нейтану уже можно было, и он купил одну бутылку на двоих. Питер знал, что Нейтан не любит пиво. Нейтан — что брату хочется именно его. Питер до сих пор помнит нагревающееся пиво в тяжёлой бутылке, блики от неё на руке, свои влажные ладони и прохладную уверенность, что мама сейчас выйдет из-за угла, или из того магазина, или из той машины.

Он быстро захмелел и нёс абсолютную чушь. Но Нейтан слушал, внезапно он даже рассмеялся, до слёз, сгибаясь, держась за живот. Солнце припекало, отовсюду лилась воркующая французская речь, у Питера на плече лежала рука Нейтана. Хотелось сказать что-то — как классно, что они есть друг у друга, что он боится представить мир, в котором у него не было бы брата. Но слова были мелкими и тусклыми, как лежалая рыба на рынке.

Счастье длилось десять дней, а потом Нейтан поцеловал маму в аэропорту, подмигнул брату и ушёл, перекинув сумку через плечо. Казалось, будто он что-то насвистывал — Питер не мог этого слышать, но он был почти уверен. Нейтан не полетел с ними: его ждал Лондон и концерт на стадионе «Уэмбли» памяти Меркьюри. Питер злился весь перелёт, а затем ещё неделю: злился на Лондон, который так далеко, на Меркьюри, который умер, но был Нейтану интереснее брата, на маму, которая не разрешила уехать с ним.

Когда Нейтан вернулся, Питер хотел бы остаться не хотел выходить из комнаты, но выбора у него не было. Спускаясь по лестнице, он надеялся, что она обвалится под ним. И он сломает ногу, а ещё лучше — шею. И умрёт. И тогда Нейтан пожалеет, он вспомнит, что даже не попрощался с ним толком, и поймёт…

— Эгей! Какие люди! — Нейтан казался загорелым, хотя с чего быть загорелым в Лондоне в конце апреля. За его спиной улыбалась мама. — Ты говорить разучился? Ма, что вы с ним сделали? В Париже был нормальным, зуб даю, а сейчас ну реально Маугли!

Шутка не была даже забавной, над ней смеялся только Нейтан, но это был будто какой-то сигнал. Питер улыбнулся до ушей и понёсся к нему.

* * *

Конечно, Нейтан вернулся домой не просто так. Через пару дней родители праздновали годовщину свадьбы — и не родился ещё человек, который мог бы проигнорировать их приглашение. К счастью, после пары унизительных тостов (у Питера в бокале плескалась обычная газировка, пусть и только что снятая со льда) Нейтан подмигнул брату, и они тихонько смылись к реке.

Ушли недалеко. Поблизости бегали девочки-близняшки в одинаковых голубых платьях. На пледе сидела девушка, ровесница Нейтана, с ярким ободком на волосах, в тяжёлых очках и с книгой в руках. Чуть в стороне, за кустами магнолии пряталась шумная парочка. Питер с Нейтаном облюбовали старое дерево прямо у реки. Нейтан стоял, прислонившись к нагретой коре — белый костюм в тонкую голубую полоску, светлая соломенная шляпа и солнечные очки. Всё от какого-то любимого маминого модельера. Нейтан делал вид, что ему не было дела до всех этих шмоток, но Питер видел, что он тащится — от них, от себя, от себя в них.

Питер улёгся на один из стволов, болтал руками и нёс глупости обо всех, кто попадался ему на глаза. Рядом с Нейтаном он чувствовал себя взрослым и остроумным — брат говорил с ним как с равным и смеялся над его шутками. Мало кто смеялся, а вот Нейтан — почти всегда.

Появись у Питера такая возможность, он бы забыл этот день. Когда-то он даже хотел попросить Гаитянина стереть память. Правда, наверное, уже слишком поздно. Весь этот день — часть него, нельзя же забыть о своих способностях, они всё равно проявятся. Нельзя забыть то чувство, когда под твоими руками снова начинает биться сердце человека, который пару секунд назад не дышал. Так и здесь.

Наверное, можно было бы попросить Хиро перенести его в тот день и оттащить тринадцатилетнего себя от Нейтана. Неважно как. Хоть вырубить. Синяк или шишка пройдёт, лёгкое сотрясение мозга — тоже.

Но Питер всё ещё помнит, как Нейтан потянулся и посмотрел на него, прищурившись:

— Я хочу плавать, пошли отсюда?

Когда ты с кем-то растёшь, тысячу раз видишь его в одних трусах, в этом нет ничего особенного. Но что делать, если в тысячу первый раз у тебя сбивается дыхание, и тебе хочется дотронуться до тёплой загорелой кожи? Нейтан не обращал внимания на взгляды Питера, быстро повесил костюм на раскидистое дерево и забежал в воду. Брызги, подсвеченные солнцем, разлетелись в разные стороны.

— Классная вода! Иди ко мне! — закричал он, вынырнув. Вода стекала у него с волос, блестела на плечах, собиралась на подбородке и крупными каплями срывалась вниз. Питер почувствовал, что у него встал.

* * *

— Я вас ещё не поблагодарил за своё спасение, — Питер старается быть вежливым.

Нейтан с утра убегает на стену, и Губернатор показывает гостю Вудсбери. Губернатор улыбается направо и налево, благодушно кивает и жмёт руки прохожим. Он выглядит как лидер с агитационных плакатов: открытое мужественное лицо, морщинки у глаз. Если бы ему не нужны были очки, их бы стоило выдумать — тяжёлая оправа всегда делает человека серьёзнее. Питер думает об этом, а ещё о том, что в этом мире тяжелее всех приходится тем, кто сидит на лекарствах, носит очки или линзы. Все и так обречены, но они — в первую очередь.

Даже в этом мире у Губернатора свежая выглаженная рубашка.

— О, ну что вы, — интонации, слова, движения Губернатора настолько выверены, что он больше напоминает не Ноя, а Нейтана, взрослого Нейтана, настоящего, сенатора штата Нью-Йорк. — Меня благодарить абсолютно не за что. Это всё Нейтан. Он очень хороший мальчик с комплексом супергероя. 

Питера передёргивает от этой мягкой покровительности, Губернатор не замечает:

— Видели бы вы, каким он был, когда привёз вас. Доктор Стивенс смогла его выпроводить, только когда убедила, что всё с вами будет хорошо. Немного хорошего сна, немного хорошей еды… И, как видите, она оказалась совершенно права.

Он улыбается радушно, как и положено хозяину, и строго. Питер рядом невольно старается держаться прямее.

* * *

Питер не смог оставаться на той ферме.

Через пару дней после похорон Криса Питер сказал, что уезжает, и вряд ли он мог найти более глупое решение. Ферма стояла вдалеке от дорог, зомби нечасто до неё добирались, да и выживать сейчас легче было не в одиночку. Неважно, какие люди оказались рядом с тобой. Главное, чтобы они умели стрелять и ты был бы им нужен.

Питера никто не удерживал. В комнате сидели измученные взрослые, учившиеся жить во время войны, на которой они были обречены. Им не было дела до пришельца.

— Ты не виноват в том, что случилось с Крисом, — сказал Джон, глядя в окно. В прошлые дни его в шутку называли Маленьким Джоном, оставшимся по какому-то недоразумению без Робина Гуда. Теперь на ферме никто не смеялся.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Питер.

Он не знал, как объяснить, что надеялся спрятаться, пока способность снова не перебросит его в новую реальность. Он не хотел видеть, как гибнут люди или как умирает мир, так похожий на его собственный. Он оказался в идеальном месте, но смерть нашла дорогу и сюда. Больше Питер не мог здесь находиться. Ему было душно, он видел, как осунулась Линда, слышал, как она начинала напевать ни с того ни с сего, как плакала во сне.

Питеру позволили взять машину, на которой он приехал, и показали, в каком направлении заправка, не самая популярная и в прежние времена. Поговаривали, её хозяин планировал закрываться, но не успел. Вероятно, там ещё что-то осталось.

Конечно, там ничего не осталось. Заправка скалилась разбитыми окнами, и куски грязного стекла торчали, как осколки зубов во рту. В глубине бродили тени. Бензоколонки топорщились вырванными шлангами и проводами, таращились выбитыми электронными табло. Одна из них, сильно покорёженная, лежала в стороне, будто сбитая машиной. Повсюду радостно переливались высохшие лужи бензина. Питер не стал тормозить. Он ехал, пока хватало топлива. А когда оно закончилось, Питер забрал из машины всё, что смог, и пошёл.

Ему продолжало везти — зомби почти не попадались. Он, может, и выстоял бы против одного-двух не самых резвых. А вот с большим количеством уже бы не справился. Пару раз Питер ночевал на деревьях — утром ныло всё тело, он не высыпался, и в течение всего дня его манили то трава, то берег безымянного ручья. Хотелось лечь и не думать. Он, может, и лёг бы. Но тогда смерть не была бы легкой.

Когда Питер услышал выстрел, он уже не помнил, сколько времени провёл в этом лесу. Хотелось пить, спать и умереть безболезненно. Он перестал надеяться на чудо: на то, что встретит людей или очнётся в другом мире, — может, даже дома. В общем-то, он перестал даже думать, он проваливался в убаюкивающую мягкую дрёму, в которой выстрел мог быть только галлюцинацией.

Он сбил Питера с ног, уронил на колени. Питер закашлялся, засмеялся, почувствовал слёзы на лице. Он совсем забыл об осторожности, но кому она была нужна? Питер не знал, увидел ли он людей на самом деле или ему померещилось. Сейчас ему казалось: последнее, что он увидел прежде чем вырубиться, — лицо Нейтана, каким тот был давным-давно.

* * *

На улицах очень много людей. Непривычно много — так будет правильнее. Они очень похожи на людей из прежнего мира, когда можно было гулять, не заглядывать за угол перед тем, как повернуть, не шарахаться от теней, не держать оружие под рукой.

Питер смотрит на женщин в чистых платьях — он давно не видел подобного, сейчас вся одежда была удобной, чтобы не мешала бежать, чтобы за неё сложнее было схватить. На углу улицы заливисто смеётся девушка: рюши на блузке, яркие губы и подведённые глаза.

— Сегодня воскресенье, — поясняет Губернатор. — Мы поддерживаем здесь привычный порядок, думаем, это важно. В выходные преимущественно работают те, у кого вахта над воротами. Да и она не очень важна, если между нами. У нас толстые стены, парочка шатунов сквозь них не пробьётся, а карабкаться они ещё не научились.

— А если стадо?

— Думаете, оно может подойти тихо? Так, что ни один не заметит?

Губернатор весь лучится доброжелательностью и уверенностью.

— Только подумать, какими мы все были испуганными, потерянными. Каждый из нас кого-то потерял. Самое страшное — потеряв дом, потеряв тех, кто был нам дорог, мы потеряли себя. И это ли не чудо? — его жест театрален, и Питера снова передёргивает. — Здесь эти люди обрели новую жизнь. Они не боятся любить, женщины снова ждут детей. В последний раз смерть заглядывала сюда в начале зимы. Да и тогда это был старик. Жаль его, но такая смерть естественна.

Питер молчит и гадает: старика в итоге сожгли, или ему отрубили голову.

— А что, если на город выйдет стадо зомби? Вы отобьётесь? — говорит он, чувствуя, что пауза затянулась, и сейчас должна быть его реплика.

— Не сомневайтесь, — отвечает Губернатор, и Питеру кажется, что он впервые не рисуется.

Они доходят до стены.

— Нейтан!

Нейт оборачивается, сверкая улыбкой, говорит что-то напарнику и ловко спускается.

— У нас всё спокойно, — практически рапортует он. И Питер отвернулся бы, если мог. Дело не столько в том, что эта белая майка на Нейте выглядит почти порнографически. Скорее в том, как он смотрит на Губернатора.

Питеру не должно быть до этого дела. Здесь он просто гость. Ему снова повезло, он оказался за крепкими стенами и теперь дождётся нужного момента, чтобы исчезнуть. Этот Нейтан не его брат. На самом деле у них нет ничего общего, всё остальное — пустая оболочка, всего лишь фантик.

Губернатор кладёт руку Нейту на плечи. Питер медленно выдыхает, когда ладонь Губернатора проходится по обнажённой коже.

— Я не сомневаюсь. Вот, показываю Вудсбери твоему другу.

И Питер включается в эту игру, выдавливая из себя улыбку.

* * *

Он смывается от Губернатора при первой же возможности, но оставаться в одиночестве — не лучший выбор. В городе он знает троих — Нейт на стене, где Губернатор, Питер и знать не хочет, остаётся доктор Мэгги Стивенс, красивая женщина, похожая на Симону. Найти её несложно.

Питер не удивляется, застав её в местной больнице. На самом деле это пара неважно оборудованных кабинетов. Зато она неплохой врач, и у неё есть лекарства — и это уже очень много.

— А, это вы, — говорит она и убирает от лица выбившуюся прядь. В комнате слишком светло, и Питер видит: доктор Стивенс немногим его старше, но уже седеет.

Сейчас она хлопочет у постели старушки, маленькой, не выше подростка, худой, с высохшей кожей и редкими длинными волосами. Доктор измеряет температуру, качает головой, морщит лоб и отходит с небольшому шкафчику со стеклянными дверцами.

— Вы что-то хотели? — спрашивает она, и Питер широко улыбается.

— Я хотел поблагодарить вас, — повторяет он уже сказанное сегодня.

— О, совершенно не стоит, — она достаёт шприц и ампулу. У неё подкупающе выверенные, профессиональные движения. Её наверняка любили пациенты. Те, кому повезло, продолжают любить. — С вами всё было понятно и просто. Лучше скажите спасибо Нейту, этот парень очень вовремя нашёл вас, — она аккуратно ставит укол и что-то шепчет, улыбаясь, старушке. — Он славный. У него, кажется, на глазах вся семья умерла. И с тех пор он носится с мыслью, что мы должны спасти как можно больше людей.

Доктор усмехается. Она выглядит измотанной. Интересно, есть ли у неё сменщик.

— Да, он мне говорил, — выдавливает Питер. Он уже заметил, что Нейта здесь любят, но почему каждый считает своим долгом рассказать о нём? — Я хотел спросить, не нужна ли вам моя помощь.

В практически пустой комнате это звучит по крайней мере глупо.

— Я подумаю, — серьёзно говорит доктор. — Пациентов немного, но подрастают дети, нескольким женщинам скоро рожать. Да и многим, если честно, не помешала бы психологическая помощь. Вот только я здесь, к сожалению, не очень-то могу помочь.

— Я работал парамедиком в Нью-Йорке, — отвечает Питер на незаданный вопрос.

Следующие несколько часов они коротают в той же комнате за ширмой. У доктора Стивенс красивый грудной смех и дар рассказчика, который Питер бы и не заподозрил при её немногословности. В её шкафчике спрятан коньяк в старомодном хрустальном графине.

Они наперебой вспоминают о смешных случаях во время учёбы, практики и работы. Они, не договариваясь, замалчивают всё грустное — этого и в настоящем слишком много.

Когда за ширмой шумно вздыхает старушка, Питер спрашивает:

— Она твоя родственница?

— Почему ты так решил? — она кажется удивлённой.

— Лекарства, которые ты на неё тратишь. Однажды они закончатся. Может, в тот момент, когда будут нужны какому-то ребёнку.

Мэгги смотрит в сторону.

— Ты думаешь, мы доживём до этого? Нет, мы все, конечно, полны надежд и веры в светлое будущее. Но шатунов больше с каждым днём, а мы зачем-то выигрываем время, будто у нас есть шанс. Скоро они сметут нас, как гигантская волна, и раньше, чем в мире закончатся лекарства. Надеюсь, к этому времени ещё останутся пули, чтобы успеть убить хотя бы наших детей. Об этом не принято ни говорить, ни думать. Но ты же понимаешь, Питер, — это действительно конец света.

После разговор как-то не клеится. Питер пытается пошутить про пациентов, которые всегда всё знают лучше, Мэгги натужно улыбается и вспоминает, как сдавала экзамен. Но теперь в каждой истории подтекстом считывается одно: «Это было в прошлой жизни, когда у тех, кто умер, ещё не было будущего».

Вскоре Питер смотрит на часы и вспоминает, что обещал Нейту быть дома к семи. Всё-таки Губернатор был прав, привычные банальности успокаивают: когда ты знаешь, какой сегодня день недели, и есть ли планы на вечер, кажется, что всё не так страшно.

— Питер, — Мэгги окликает его у самых дверей. — Мне не стоило говорить тебе это?

Он поворачивается и видит уставшую женщину, которая слишком часто и слишком за многих брала на себя ответственность. Питер подходит к ней и кладёт руки на плечи — раньше он вряд ли бы на это решился, а сейчас всем хочется чувствовать тепло другого человека:

— Нет, всё нормально, честно. Ты не сказала ничего нового. Просто мы все стараемся об этом не думать.

Питер обнимает её, чувствует лёгкую дрожь и слабый запах туалетной воды. Это на грани реального. Пир во время чумы, тщательный макияж и парфюм во время апокалипсиса. И он говорит ей то, что она хочет услышать:

— Мы должны оставаться людьми, чтобы не было стыдно умирать, когда придёт время.

Питер давится пафосными словами и целует её в макушку.

* * *

Он очень хорошо помнит момент, когда сдался.

— Я обещал сводить Саймона на бейсбол, — у Нейтана бодрый голос даже утром. Это отвратительно. Почему никто из его сотрудников не говорит об этом? — Пошли в субботу с нами? Он по тебе соскучился, да и мы с тобой сто лет не виделись.

У Питера были планы на выходные. Нейтана это не интересовало. Нейтан — тот человек, который звонил в полночь, оставаясь энергичным и бодрым: «Питер, я сейчас отправлю за тобой машину, ты должен быть здесь. За лососевый стейк можно душу продать, и для нас уже охлаждают бутылочку новозеландского Совиньон Блан». Нейтан — тот человек, который приезжал под утро с корзиной экзотических фруктов, тарабанил в дверь, пока не откроешь, усаживался на кухне и рассказывал о том, что обязательно станет сенатором. Нейтан всегда задавал ритм, все остальные подстраивались. Питер подстраивался одним из первых. В субботу Нейтан заехал в условленное время. 

Саймон всю дорогу болтал, не умолкая. Питер почти не слушал. Он смотрел на медвежонка с оторванным ухом, забытого на заднем сидении, и пытался понять, чем пахнет: молоком? детской присыпкой?

— Прости, — когда они уже подъехали, Нейтан поймал его взгляд. — Иногда мне кажется, что я открыл филиал детского сада. И почему я не делаю на этом деньги, не знаешь?

Саймон звонко расхохотался, Питер не успел ничего сказать, а Нейтан продолжил, кивнув на журналистов у стадиона:

— Не забывайте улыбаться, ребята. Питер, дружище, и давай сегодня без выступлений. Твоё последнее интервью нельзя назвать удачным, а выборы уже близко.

Питер покорно выстоял пару минут, старательно не глядя в камеры. Саймон жался к нему и улыбался застенчиво и привычно. Нейтан нависал над обоими и, наверное, тоже улыбался. Они быстро прошли дальше — Нейтан чувствовал журналистов, знал, когда говорить, сколько позировать, как часто давать интервью, интриговать и не надоедать.

— Питер, перестань, — когда Саймон побежал за хот-догом и колой, Нейтан перестал скрывать раздражение. — Тебе сложно было сделать это ради меня? Неужели я слишком о многом прошу у родного брата?

Питер молчал — у него не было правильных ответов. Если бы он отказал Нейтану, то мог бы в это время рыбачить с Джимом и Карлом.

— Как у тебя на работе, Пит? — спросил Нейтан, опуская горячую ладонь ему на колено.

Питер пожал плечами. Он не любил рыбалку, но даже она лучше этих разговоров по душам:

— Обычное спокойное время. Работаем.

— Никого не нашёл себе?

Сейчас Питер должен бы рассказать о коллеге, с которой сходили выпить кофе и планируют выбраться в кино на выходных. Вместо этого Питер улыбнулся широко и безмятежно:

— А если мне нравятся парни?

Нейтан подобрался, выпрямился, убрал руку, задумался: этого сценария он не предусмотрел:

— Ну… от этого, я слышал, сейчас лечат. Я готов помочь тебе, я помогу тебе, только скажи. Давай вместе выберем клинику? Я позвоню сейчас Мэри и отменю встречи завтра в первой половине дня. И тогда…

— Я пошутил, — Питер перебил его. — Но говорю тебе как врач, это не лечится. Скажи Саймону, что у меня заболела голова, и передавай привет.

Нейтан не пытался его удержать.

* * *

Когда Питер возвращается, в доме Нейта горит свет. Это что-то фантастическое — он не помнит, когда в последний раз возвращался куда-то, где его ждали. Где квартира не встречала тёмной, настороженной тишиной. Он невольно улыбается и заходит.

Вудсбери — город парадоксов. Здесь не запирают входные двери. Это одновременно и мило, и лицемерно. Питеру в этом чудится какая-то наигранность: видите? Мы не боимся, вся опасность осталась за стеной, которую охраняют. А то, что по улице ходят люди Губернатора, обвешанные оружием — так это ничего. Обычай такой. В каждом городе они свои.

— Я дома, — кричит Питер с порога.

Он действительно чувствует себя дома. Вся тяжесть, оставшаяся после разговора с Мэгги, не просто уходит на второй план — она растворяется в тёплом неярком свете.

На пороге кухни появляется Нейт. Он всё в той же майке, приваливается плечом к косяку, жуёт и улыбается:

— Ну, с возвращением. Я уж подумал, ты себе бабу нашёл и свалил втихаря. И я зря тащил ужин на две хари.

Питер не может не улыбнуться в ответ:

— Я зашёл поблагодарить доктора Стивенс и заболтался с ней.

Нейт подходит ближе и вдруг смеётся:

— Поблагодарить? Теперь это так называется? А с чего это она расщедрилась на коньяк? Ты точно не съезжаешь от меня?

Вопросов слишком много, Нейт — слишком близко, и Питер не придумывает ничего лучшего, чем мягко отодвинуть его и ретироваться на кухню. Там, кажется, немного чище, чем было утром. На столе контейнер с едой и две тарелки. Грязная, видимо, Нейта.

Питер усаживается на обшарпанный стул, Нейт приземляется напротив.

— Ну ты и сволочь, — совершенно беззлобно выдаёт он.

Питер удивлённо смотрит на него. В контейнере рагу — с крупными кусками мяса, овощами, специями.

— Я весь день впахивал, когда народ развлекался. А ты забежал на пару минут, тут же слинял и, оказывается, выжрал с доктором бутылку её коньяка. Да ты знаешь, что она днём вообще никогда не пьёт! Вообще. Ни с кем.

Питер хочет сказать, что выпили они всего ничего, что Мэгги была совершенно свободна. Но рот набит восхитительным тёплым мясом. И Нейт продолжает.

— Возвращаюсь я, значит, домой, тащу хавчик, уверенный, что жрать у нас нечего, и что я вижу? Пустота, темнота — тоска, короче.

Питер смотрит на Нейта, подавшегося вперёд, на то, какие у него густые ресницы, как от них падает тень на загорелую кожу. До неё очень хочется дотронуться, провести по этой тени, разгладить другой рукой морщинки на лбу, коснуться рта.

Внезапно он слышит, что говорит Нейт, и гогочет:

— Слушай, а жениться я на тебе не должен?

Шутка на грани фола, и Питер осознаёт это. Нейт сбивается, закусывает губу и тоже ржёт:

— Думаю, я проживу ещё без мужа. И вообще хорош болтать. Нам двигать пора.

— Куда? — Питеру хорошо здесь, он не хочет никого больше видеть, ни с кем говорить. Его более чем устраивает разделённый на двоих вечер.

— Увидишь. Тебе понравится, — улыбается Нейт. — Жуй давай и мой посуду.

Они выходят около полуночи. Степенный город не спит: на улицах больше людей, чем днём. Все куда-то спешат, переговариваются, смеются. Питер старается смотреть на этих людей, но видит только Нейта. Растрёпанные волосы, гусиную кожу на руках — Питер готов поспорить: у него наверняка холодный нос и уже стучат зубы.

— Ты б оделся, — говорит Питер нарочито спокойно и смотрит на нарядную девочку в клетчатом платье с легкомысленным бантом в чистых волосах. — Вечер. Холодно. Замёрзнешь. Простудишься.

Нейтан почти пританцовывает рядом:

— Фигня, будет жарко. Да и ты думаешь, я зря себе врача отхватил? Ты ж меня вылечишь, без вариантов.

— Без вариантов, — соглашается Питер и видит Мэгги на другой стороне улицы. Без белого халата она выглядит непривычно, будто чужая, даже когда улыбается и машет рукой. Питер улыбается в ответ.

Все собираются у самопального стадиона, освещённого так, будто никакого апокалипсиса не было. Питер оглушён яркостью, многолюдьем, шумом, но вдруг в этой толкучке Нейтан берёт его за руку, держит по-свойски и крепко. Очень хочется вырваться — это движение слишком простое и знакомое, оно из детства, из жизни до того лета, где Нейтан был идеальным старшим братом, и у Питера замирало сердце от того, что они всего-то шли рядом.

— Пойдём, — кричит Нейт, наклоняясь к нему, и крепче сжимает пальцы.

Он тянет его мимо рядов скамеек, мимо всех этих людей, которым успевает улыбаться. А Питер снова подчиняется — любому Нейту, каким бы тот ни был.

Наконец они останавливаются.

— Спасибо, Рой!

Питер вспоминает этого парня — кажется, сегодня они дежурили вместе с Нейтом.

— Вы чуть не опоздали, — лениво выговаривает Рой, поднимаясь на ноги. Говорит он явно с Нейтом, но смотрит на Питера, оглядывая с головы до ног, задерживаясь на всё ещё сцепленных руках.

— Питер недавно с нами, — кивает Нейт в его сторону, будто не замечая взгляда. — Он врач и живёт со мной.

— Здорово, Питер, — движения Роя так же неспешны, как и его речь. Питер пожимает протянутую ладонь и улыбается.

— А это Рой, мы часто дежурим вместе.

Питер улыбается так широко и доброжелательно, как только может. Он столько лет наблюдал, как это делает Нейтан, мог бы и научиться, но его улыбка больше похожа на гримасу.

— Ладно, я пошёл, — сообщает Рой и действительно уходит.

— Как ты с ним работаешь? — не удерживается от комментария Питер.

Нейт пожимает плечами:

— Рой — чудак, конечно, но кто из нас нет? А так он классный. Мы с ним как-то за стену выезжали, он меня спас.

Нейт явно не хочет говорить об этом, он разжимает пальцы и смотрит по сторонам. Люди начинают рассаживаться, и Питер наконец видит арену. Первое, что ему хочется, — уйти. Сделать вид, что он не видел ни этого стадиона, ни оживлённого Нейта, что его здесь не было, он не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

Арена небольшая, в каждом углу посажен на цепь зомби. Каждый монотонно шатается из стороны в сторону, не пытаясь вырваться, не замечая ни света, ни людей. Питер не заметил, когда все замолчали. Теперь ему кажется, вокруг такая тишина — будто каждый на стадионе вдохнул и чего-то ждёт.

Питер не успевает ни о чём спросить Нейта, когда на арену выходят двое: Рой и ещё какой-то парень. Толпа выдыхает и восторженно ревёт, слаженно, будто один человек. Питер слышит голос Нейта в этом хоре.

Он не помнит, через сколько минут сбегает. Спотыкается о чьи-то ноги, в спину несутся недоумённые голоса и крик Нейта. Он новичок, что с него взять? Не выдержал местного развлечения. На плечах мужчины, возле которого он чуть не падает, сидит мальчик в шортах с задорными веснушками на носу и руках. Он подался вперёд, вытянув шею, и смотрит на арену.

Питер останавливается позже, когда его догоняет Нейт, хватает за руку и почти впечатывает в стену какого-то дома.

— Ты чего, Питер, стой.

А Питер ничего, он стоит. Если бы Нейт не держал его, наверное, свалился бы. Чувствует горячее дыхание на лице, горячие ладони и совсем не находит сил посмотреть на Нейта. Хорошо они, наверное, смотрятся — об этом Питер мечтал? Что происходит, когда фантазии сбываются? Ты просыпаешься, верно?

— Что это было? — спрашивает Питер, только, чтобы не молчать.

Его не удивляет то, что он здесь увидел. Глупо было надеяться, что Губернатор не позаботится о досуге добрых жителей Вудсбери. Что бы ни случалось в мире, люди всегда хотят хлеба и зрелищ.

— Людям нужно расслабиться, вот и всё, Питер. Питер, посмотри на меня.

Питер вспоминает Криса, который начал превращаться на его глазах. Вспоминает зомби, которых убил. Почему-то вспоминает Нейтана в больничном холле, когда оперировали Хайди. Питер пытается спрятаться в воспоминаниях, но чувствует Нейта. Он снова слишком близко, у него обеспокоенный голос и загрубевшие ладони. Он слишком настоящий.

Питер начинает смеяться, сильно, до слёз. Смех поднимается откуда-то изнутри, сворачивает его, вырывает из рук Нейта. Нейт ловит его, аккуратно придерживает за плечо, смотрит-смотрит-смотрит. Питер уверен — ему сейчас врежут, но Нейт обнимает его, неуверенно гладя по затылку.

Это помогает.

* * *

Через полчаса — что в этом мире может быть бессмысленней определения времени — они сидят на заднем крылечке дома Нейта. Сейчас тут сорняки, мелкий мусор, заржавевшая лопата — видно плохо, и это кажется даже милым.

— Что с тобой, Питер?

Из окон падает свет, Нейт крутит сигареты. Питер вспоминает: утром он рассказывал, что у него есть дурь. Утро было так давно.

— Всё нормально. Спасибо, ты меня, — он мнётся, подбирая слово, — выручил.

— Обращайся, — фыркает Нейт. — Моему брату раньше помогало. Он, конечно, не был таким лосём, как ты. Но люди в любом возрасте примерно одинаковые, верно?

Они молчат. Питера знобит, и он рассматривает подступающую к ним темноту. Нейт начинает говорить, и его голос внезапно успокаивает.

— Там ничего страшного нет, Пит. Шатунам выдирают зубы перед тем, как выпустить на арену. Это развлечение, ничего больше. Люди должны как-то выпускать пар.

Питер снова будто видит это: двое потных мужчин на арене, люди вокруг орут и делают ставки, кто кого уложит. Кто-то невидимый запускает механизм — цепи у зомби становятся всё длиннее. Они чувствуют иллюзию свободы, аппетитный запах живых людей, поводят шеями и рвутся к ним. Питер не знает, чем всё кончилось.

— Как определяют победителя? — спрашивает он.

— Выигрывает тот, на ком меньше царапин. Тут ведь нужно и со своим разобраться, и шатунов к себе не подпустить. Сегодня почти все на Роя ставили, он с ними красиво разделывается.

— Тебе их не жалко? — Питер чувствует, как Нейт отвлекается и смотрит на него.

— Шатунов? Ты издеваешься?

— Они когда-то были людьми, — ровно продолжает Питер. — Мы не знаем, сколько в них осталось человеческого. Что они помнят, что чувствуют.

Нейт молчит, и Питер продолжает:

— Я врач, Нейтан. Для меня это больные люди, которых я не смогу вылечить. Мне их жаль, но помочь я им могу всего-то двумя способами: не убивать или прикончить поскорее, не причиняя лишней боли. Её и так у них было достаточно.

Нейт морщится, будто больно уже ему, прикуривает и выпускает густой дым, красиво округляя губы.

— Знаешь, Пит умер одним из первых. Когда ещё не было паники и прочего говна, эти пиздюки не шастали по улицам, будто хозяева, а люди не начали прятаться по домам, боясь привлечь их внимание.

Нейт внезапно говорит очень гладко, мысли не новые, обдуманные не раз и не два, давно уже сложенные в рассказ, которыми здесь принято делиться. Он усмехается:

— Знаешь, я хотел написать книгу. Только не ржи, я ж такой ранимый, возьму и обижусь. У меня было столько идей, мы обсуждали их с Питом. Но я всё никак не мог выбрать одну, они все казались такими классными. Это, знаешь, как в магазине. Когда ты знаешь, что хочешь выпить, не напиться, просто выпить, и в душе не ебёшь, что взять. Так и тогда. Мне хотелось написать книгу. Большую и очень хорошую. А сейчас я знаю — я напишу обо всей этой хуете и о Пите. Вот ты чего боялся в детстве?

Питер надеется, что ответ не требуется, но Нейт протягивает сигарету и выжидающе смотрит. Питер касается его пальцев. Конец сигареты влажный, Питер обхватывает его губами и думает о колледже, о том, что тогда косяк на двоих, а то и на троих был обычным делом. Безо всякого подтекста — экономия, ничего больше. Питер пожимает плечами.

— Да признайся, это было что-то обычное: темнота, бугимен в шкафу, большие собаки. Мы — все, кто выжил, — очень заурядные, других не осталось. А Пит как-то сказал мне, брякнул ни с чего. «Знаешь, — говорит, — что странно. Я умру, а через несколько лет обо мне никто и не вспомнит. Ну разве что ты». Я тогда на него наорал — ну не думают нормальные пацаны о смерти или о чём-то в этом духе. Сказал, чтоб не боялся ничего и заканчивал нести дурь. Что он проживёт дохера лет, помрёт глубоким стариком среди внуков и правнуков, и они только и делать потом будут, как вспоминать своего дедушку Питера. А он сказал, что не боится. Что это просто странно — он умрёт, и его будто бы и не было никогда.

Сигарета снова возвращается к Нейтану.

— Я напишу о нём. Чтобы, когда мы выкарабкаемся и перебьём этих тварей, о нём помнили.

— Я не буду смеяться, — говорит Питер внезапно, и это чертовски своевременно. — Это совсем не смешно. Это круто. Нейтан тоже хотел написать книгу.

— Кто?

— Мой брат. Нейтан. Его звали Нейтан.

— Знаешь, это нихуя не прикольно, — злобно выдыхает Нейт.

— А я нихуя и не прикалываюсь, — огрызается Питер.

Нейт затыкается, с минуту смотрит на него, усмехается, опустив голову, и сплёвывает на землю.

* * *

— Это, блядь, мистика какая-то. Знаешь, я как раз думал, что Пит был бы похож на тебя. Если бы ему дали шанс вырасти.

Знаешь, он долго болел, как и ты. Тоже больница, капельницы-хуяпельницы, уколы, анализы. Никак не могли понять, что с ним. А он умирал. Таял, будто у него хренов рак, но никакой онкологии. И, знаешь, был таким спокойным, будто это не с ним, блядь, происходило. Будто это не он, а кто-то другой терпел все эти пункции, улыбался врачам и верил каждому сказанному: «Ничего, Питер, скоро ты поправишься и поедешь домой».

Я сначала ржал, что завидую ему — никаких уроков, никакой подобной поебени. Знай лежи себе в кроватке, а вокруг суетятся симпатичные медсестрички в их чистых костюмчиках. И потом тоже ржал — а что оставалось делать? Мне-то стало до одури страшно, когда родители сказали, что Пит не выйдет из этой больницы. А каково ему было?

Знаешь, у нас была охуительная мать. Ну просто таких больше не бывает. Другая бы рыдала, ну или смотрела жалостливо, ну или ещё что-то в этом духе. А мать держалась. Я слышал, она ревела дома. Но только дома, Пит этого не видел. Мы все приходили пиздецки весёлые. Не, ну то есть я, конечно, вопил, что все придурки, что в сэндвич в больничном кафетерии мне пожалели кетчупа, а салат там слишком жухлый. Что стоило выйти из дома, как меня обосрал голубь, и пришлось возвращаться. Иногда даже получалось его развеселить.

Он умер в ночь на субботу. Его врач клялся, что ему не было больно, и я так хочу ему верить. Отец достаточно заплатил, чтобы Питу хотя бы не было больно. Он никогда не говорил, что ему больно — и этому я тоже хочу верить. Раз уж все эти ебантяи не смогли его вылечить…

В воскресенье его привезли к нам домой. Так захотела мать. Она прямо двинулась на этом — чтобы в церковь его повезли именно из дома. Отец пытался спорить, но она тогда залепила ему по роже и начала орать прямо при мне. Что-то о том, что её мальчик и так уже долго один.

На следующий день Питер вернулся домой. Над ним хорошо поработали, и он лежал такой, что на него смотреть было больно — будто спящего ребёнка зачем-то засунули в гроб.

И я не смотрел. Понимаешь, не мог себя заставить торчать в этой вонючей комнате, где понаставили тьму ваз с этими ебучими лилиями, куда поставили тяжеленный гроб-маломерку. Но даже детский ящик был таким большим для Пита — он в этой больнице скукожился, будто для тела это всё было слишком, и оно решило постареть уже сейчас. Мне всё хотелось вытащить его оттуда, расхуячить вазы, выкинуть лилии — может, он был живым, но ему, как и мне, было нечем дышать?..

Хуже всего были люди — тьма людей, которые хорошо, если раз в год видели Пита и говорили: «О, малыш, как ты вырос. Как твои оценки? Ты такой большой, у тебя появилась девушка?». Они всё шли, шли и шли. Мужики скорбно поджимали губы, бабы прикладывали платки к глазам. И каждому надо было вцепиться мне в руку или похлопать по плечу, сказать, чтобы я крепился, что я уже взрослый, что должен быть опорой матери. Без них бы, блядь, не разобрался. Некоторые ещё детей тащили, тоже выряженных сплошь в чёрное…

Он убил маму, Питер. Тот, в кого превратился мой брат. Это случилось уже вечером, когда все ушли, а отец отпустил прислугу. Я не знаю, как это произошло. Не знаю, как он смог уложить отца, да ещё и тихо.

Я спускался в погреб за вином к ужину. Вернулся в дом — и сразу прошёл в гостиную. Знаешь, в упор не помню, что там делал. Помню сервированный стол, помню, протёр бутылку и поставил — отец сам любил открывать. А потом выпал из времени, пока не услышал шаги. Можешь себе представить? Поздний вечер, за окном темно — хоть глаз выколи, ты знаешь, что в доме, кроме тебя, только родители. И ты отчётливо слышишь, как кто-то неуверенно идёт, приволакивая ногу. Я обосрался. Звонить в полицию — хуйня, если кто-то уже в соседней комнате. Я схватился за кочергу, она как-то под руки подвернулась. Это, как говорится, меня, наверное, спасло. Потом я бы до неё точно не добрался — потом на пороге появилось то, что осталось от Пита. Кажется, я заорал, не помню.

Он был очень похож на человека. Он был таким, словно я вытащил-таки его из гроба, и он нашёл немного воздуха.

Но он вёл себя уже как эти твари: замер в проёме, повёл головой, принюхался и заковылял ко мне. И двигался он уже не как Пит. Ну, ты знаешь — покачивался из стороны в сторону, будто ветер с ног сносит, а в теле половина костей стала пластилиновыми, и эта тварь может гнуться во все стороны. Шея подёргивалась, руки бестолково висели, он наткнулся на кресло — не видел его, глаза были мутными и пустыми — и начал биться об него, пытаясь то ли сломать, то ли сдвинуть. А я стоял в нескольких шагах и не мог отвести взгляд от пятен крови на его рубашке и вокруг рта. Я, кажется, попытался его окликнуть. Он засипел, обнажил зубы, а в них застряли кусочки мяса, яркие, каким бывает мясо только что забитого скота.

Не знаю, как смог ударить его, когда он подошёл — у него всё ещё было лицо Питера. Потом было легче. Он упал, я услышал хруст, а он точно ничего не почувствовал, начал подниматься, и тогда я просто бил по затылку. Чтобы не видеть глаз, рта, носа. Самое хреновое — я потом еле остановился. Его башка уже превратилась в кашу, а я продолжал и продолжал опускать эту чёртову кочергу. Лицо, руки, костюм, всё вокруг было в его ошмётках, а мне было мало.

На следующий день первым выпуском объявили о том, что зафиксированы случаи возвращения к жизни некоторых умерших. Поэтому меня не посадили — ни в тюрягу, ни в психушку.

* * *

Питер не может смотреть на Нейта — он снова проживает тот вечер. Улыбается, кривится, уголки губ подрагивают, между бровей пролегает глубокая складка.

Косяк давно докурен. Сладковатый дым рассеялся, но Питер многое бы отдал, чтобы он всё ещё висел между ними, лёгкой дымкой заслоняя лицо Нейта. Он не хочет всего этого видеть. Это больно.

— Ты всё сделал правильно, — говорит Питер.

Нейт дёргается, словно забыл, что не один, что у него есть слушатель.

— Это существо уже не было твоим братом, — говорит Питер то, что должен. — Оно убило твоих родителей и убило бы тебя. Тех, кто превратился, уже невозможно вернуть. Поверь мне, Нейтан, я врач. Я знаю, о чём говорю.

Питер ни черта не знает. Но он умеет врать. Его научил старший брат.

— Я всё, знаешь, о чём думаю? — голос Нейта глухой и бесцветный. — Ему не было больно?

Питер не может ничего ни ответить, ни сделать. Больше всего хочется перестать врать и выложить всё начистоту. Но это так по-детски. Это уместно, когда вам обоим нет ещё и десяти, вы сидите в каких-то кустах и доказываете свою дружбу, вываливая друг перед другом все свои страшные секреты. Что это ты, например, принёс крысу в класс музыки. Или прогулял школу, или не всё сказал на последней исповеди, или бегал гулять на пустырь, хотя это строго запрещено.

Они оба взрослые, вокруг конец света. Кому какое дело до откровений новичка Питера, случайно оказавшегося в это время и в этом месте. Поэтому он опускает ладонь на плечо Нейта и повторяет:

— Ты всё сделал правильно. Не мотай себе нервы и не вспоминай больше. Питер бы этого не хотел.

Нейт усмехается, и уголок рта нервно подёргивается.

— Пошли спать, — продолжает Питер. Нейт кивает и поднимается. Они молчат, но Питера не покидает ощущение, будто он не то делает и говорит.

* * *

Сидя в палате Хиро, Питер думал: наверное, это можно назвать расплатой. Он много о чём думал, но как-то возвращался и возвращался к этому.

За всё нужно платить — мысль совсем не оригинальная. Мы выплачиваем кредиты и платим по счетам. И что делать, если счёт несколько больше, чем у обычных людей? Если у тебя есть способность — спасай мир, спасай девушку из группы поддержки, читай мысли у жены, спасая неудачный брак, — и всегда помни о том, что за тобой должок. Сможешь ли расплатиться?

Всех, наделённых способностями, сложно назвать счастливыми. Ники шарахалась от зеркал, Клод — от людей. Майки потерял родителей, Молли видела, как убивали её близких. Их с Нейтаном мать ещё в детстве пытались излечить от способностей в лагере за колючей проволокой. Исаак Мендес успокаивался, только обколовшись героином. Майя убила всех, кто был рядом, и променяла брата на его убийцу. Каждый из них сполна заплатил за свои способности. Теперь пришла очередь Хиро. Кто следующий? Может быть, Питер? Он старался не думать об этом.

Они с Хиро оказались в квартире Питера почти одновременно. Питер не успел даже раздеться, когда из пустоты к нему шагнул бледный Хиро, покачнулся и неловко упал. До этого Питер планировал отдохнуть на выходных: еда на вынос, сериал, чуть пива и очень много сна. Теперь планы поменялись. Очнулся Хиро только в больнице.

Питер привык быть на другой стороне — поставить капельницу, поменять катетер, успокоить близких пациента. Сейчас Питер сидел у постели умирающего друга и, кажется, у него не осталось слов. Он знает, что должен сказать, но всё это казалось неправильным. Когда Хиро открыл глаза, Питер, пытаясь улыбаться, протянул его очки.

Питер говорил, не глядя в глаза, не задумываясь. Заготовленные фразы, не им сформулированные, гладкие, как морская галька, и холодные. Сочувствующая улыбка горчила на губах, а обещания помочь всем, чем только возможно, звучали слишком натянуто. Питер никогда ещё не говорил этого другу.

Оказалось, Хиро знал. Он улыбался — этот чёртов японец всегда улыбался, даже когда речь шла о его жизни — и говорил, будто должен исправить его, Питера, жизнь. Уверял, что судьба посылала его в разные места к разным людям, чтобы он мог напоследок помочь. Это его последняя миссия.

В этом был весь Хиро — верить комиксам больше, чем сводкам новостей, даже когда тебе за тридцатник. Грезить «Стар Треком» и мечтать помочь всем, осчастливить оптом весь род человеческий. Достать всех котят с деревьев, вытащить всех девочек из-под колёс автобусов, заступиться за всех обиженных и разочаровавшихся в жизни, а потом решить не мелочиться и спасти мир. Даже если это будет стоить жизни.

Позже Питер не помнил, в какой момент его сорвало. Потом он не сумел объяснить себе, почему всё это наговорил — он не имел никакого права. Но тогда, в маленькой светлой палате, он кричал, что помог многим пациентам в состоянии Хиро. Что и сейчас сможет всё изменить, что Хиро непременно поправится.

Одно из правил, которое вбивают в головы будущих медиков — не давать ложной надежды. Но в тот момент Питеру было наплевать, он верил, что в его силах всё изменить, что будущее постоянно меняется, в результате оно — итог того, что происходит в настоящем. В конце концов, у него были все основания верить в это.

Несколько лет назад, когда Питер должен был вот-вот взорваться, похоронив вместе с собой чуть ли не весь Нью-Йорк, Нейтан внезапно оказался рядом. Он в это время должен был с их матерью гнать подальше от этого города. И тем не менее он стоял в нескольких шагах и говорил то, что, казалось, мог говорить только тот Нейтан, который иногда снился Питеру:

«Будущее не высечено на камне, — и подходил всё ближе. — Я не брошу тебя, Питер. Есть другой выход, ты же знаешь».

Питер не раз вспоминал это — его брат, готовый умереть вместе с ним. Наверное, если бы его тогда не разрывало от рвущейся наружу силы, боли и страха, он был бы счастлив. Будто не было того разговора во время бейсбольного матча. Будто бы он на самом деле был для Нейтана кем-то особенным, был ровней, был важнее всех прочих.

Хотя их отношения, казалось, наладились задолго до этого. Нейтан обладал одной потрясающей способностью, которая не имела ничего общего с телекинезом или перемещением во времени. Он видел реальность такой, какой ему было удобно. Он забывал то, о чём не желал помнить. Нейтан, чья жизнь была так близка к идеалу, не хотел думать о признании брата и решил считать его неудачной шуткой. Он перестал спрашивать его о девушках. И всё стало как раньше.

* * *

— Ты спишь? — голос Нейта глухой и хриплый. Между ними стена, но слышно так хорошо, будто он рядом.

— Нет, — отвечает Питер и вспоминает не к месту, как в какой-то книге двое, чьи кровати разделяла стена, перестукивались азбукой Морзе.

— Я до всего этого читал книгу, хоть убей, не помню сейчас ни названия, ни автора, и там было что-то про птиц. Кажется, она была то ли о войне, то ли о путешествиях во времени, то ли о каком-то сумасшедшем, которому всё это чудилось. Но там была строчка… — и Питеру кажется, что он слышит, как Нейт вздыхает, силясь вспомнить поточнее. — «Все когда-нибудь умрут, навсегда замолчат и уже никогда ничего не смогут захотеть. Так всегда: после сражения должна наступить полнейшая тишина, всё затихнет, кроме птиц». Что-то такое.

— Красиво, — говорит Питер, рассматривая потолок. Старая побелка пошла трещинами, и в темноте они кажутся венами на бледной коже.

— Там было лучше. И я вот сейчас подумал — а что останется, когда замолчим мы?

Если Питер не был готов к вечернему разговору, то к этому он готов ещё меньше. Ему казалось, приближённые Губернатора уверены в собственном бессмертии. Ну если не все, то молодые — уж точно. Слюна становится вязкой и будто бы горчит. А Нейт продолжает:

— Я часто об этом думаю, о будущем. О том, сколько мы продержимся. Ещё год? Два? Думаю, меньше. Скоро шатунам в крупных городах станет нечего есть, и тогда они пойдут на поиски. Стада, которые мы видели до этого, покажутся ерундой. Сколько их там будет? Тысячи? Десятки тысяч? Сотни? Мы не выстоим. Нас не спасут ни стены, ни запасы оружия. Мы ещё будем драться за последние патроны, чтобы умереть быстро, не от того, что в тебя вгрызается какое-то стухшее уёбище… Ты не думал об этом, Питер?

Что на это ответить? Не думаю, что протяну в вашем мире даже год? Уже завтра ты можешь проснуться и не найти меня в этом доме, в этом городе — нигде? Я здесь чужой, мой дом, все, кого я люблю, далеко, а вы… Вы просто попутчики, с которыми я оказался рядом по иронии судьбы.

— Думал, — врёт Питер. — Когда всё будет плохо, я убью тебя. Я врач, я знаю, куда стрелять.

Из-за стены слышится смешок, а затем приглушённое «спасибо».

Что ты делаешь, Питер?

Природа способностей была не то что плохо изучена — о ней вообще никто не мог сказать ничего определённого, несмотря на все попытки Суреша и его отца. Информации, которую они нашли, было ничтожно мало.

Впрочем, Питер подумал об этом слишком поздно, когда уже скопировал силу Хиро. Когда хотел перенестись к Клэр, а вместо этого очутился не просто в другом месте — в другой реальности.

Его способности больше не работают — он пробовал. В этом мире Питер — обычный человек, вот только внутри тикает бомба замедленного действия. Больная сила Хиро, которая неожиданно просыпается, чтобы в самый неподходящий момент перебросить Питера в новый мир. Ни в одном из них его не ждут. Ни в одном из них он не был дольше пары месяцев. Иногда Питер думает, что случится раньше: он вернётся домой или умрёт в одном из миров? Питер боится признаться, что чаще всего возвращается к мысли: если Хиро умрёт, всё закончится? Питер окажется дома или, наоборот, застрянет в какой-то параллельной вселенной?

На следующее утро между Нейтаном и Питером повисает неловкая тишина. Накануне было то ли слишком много сказано, то ли слишком мало сделано. Питер запрещает себе думать о том, что Нейт вчера был таким открытым и уязвимым. Он, пожалуй, не оттолкнул, если бы Питер его поцеловал прямо на крыльце. Всё равно никто не увидел бы, а если бы даже и увидел — кому сейчас есть до этого дело? Питер не думает о том, какими бы оказались его губы, как бы он дышал, какие у него волосы и какая кожа. У него — у Нейта, у Нейтана, в которого Питер влюбился лет двенадцать назад и влюбляется сейчас. Впрочем, об этом он тоже не думает.

— Доброе утро, — хрипит он и отводит взгляд.

— Доброе утро, — Нейт, кажется, впервые в чём-то не настолько облегающем и открытом. Может, погода испортилась?

— Уже уходишь? — спрашивает Питер, который проснулся час назад и вслушивался в тишину. Он слышал, как проснулся Нейт, как заскрипела его кровать, когда он вставал. Как он пытался бесшумно прокрасться в ванную и выматерился громким шёпотом, стукнувшись обо что-то. Наверное, старался не разбудить. Питер улыбнулся и слушал дальше. Встал он, только когда на кухне полилась вода — Нейт закончил завтракать и мыл посуду.

— Да. Ты сегодня долго спал. Я оставил тебе завтрак, — Нейтан кивает на стол.

— Наверное, это всё травка, я давно не курил.

— О. Вот как.

Когда Питер понимает, что должен что-то сказать — они стоят, не двигаясь, молчат, и это выглядит совершенно по-идиотски. Он смотрит на Нейта, а Нейт смотрит на его губы. Нейт краснеет, отводит взгляд и мямлит:

— Тебе, наверное, нужно зайти к Губернатору. Он тебе поможет, скажет, чем заняться.

— Да, так и сделаю, — говорит Питер, думая, что ему всё это кажется. Потому что иного не может быть.

— Тогда я пойду, мне пора, я опаздываю, — частит Нейт и выходит, по дуге огибая, насколько это возможно, Питера. Питер провожает его взглядом и видит, как Нейт судорожно вытирает влажные ладони о джинсы.

Совсем мальчишка.

* * *

Питер без труда находит дорогу к дому Губернатора — тот сам показывал её накануне. На улицах уже гораздо меньше людей. Из взрослых он видит только стариков и Фиби, местную сумасшедшую. Она, наверное, младше его, высокая, истощённая, с испуганными глазами. Здесь о ней заботятся, но, говорят, каждое утро она просыпается и уходит искать. Иногда она стучится в окна и двери, хватает прохожих за руки и долго смотрит на играющих детей. Она безопасна, к ней все привыкли.

Она смотрит на Питера издалека, а потом нетвёрдой походкой направляется к нему.

— Мой мальчик, — она смотрит затравленно и сутулится, будто боится, что он её ударит. — Вы не видели его? Я потеряла своего мальчика.

У Фиби холодные руки. Питер уже знает, что с ней случилось. Когда всё началось, её ребёнку было несколько месяцев. Она крепилась, пока люди бросились в церкви, старалась быть спокойной, когда все ринулись вон из городов. Фиби заперлась в своей маленькой квартирке — у неё никого не было, никого, кто бы ей помог.

Она приехала в Чикаго из родного городка, чтобы стать известной певицей. Когда закончились привезённые деньги, устроилась официанткой в баре. Через девять месяцев родила, а ещё через два мир сошёл с ума.

Она сидела в комнате и надеялась, что всё изменится — во всех фильмах, которые она видела, всегда вмешивалось правительство. Отправляло самолёты и спецназ, увозило мирных жителей из опасного места и вычищало его. Фиби напряжённо прислушивалась, просыпалась ночью — самолёты не летели, автоматных очередей не было слышно. 

Через день у неё кончилось молоко. Через два — все продукты в доме. Она ходила по комнате с сыном на руках, выглядывала в окно, а на улице всё реже было видно живых людей. Она боялась, а сын плакал, плакал и плакал. Она слышала, как в дверь ломился кто-то из этих, из оживших. Она видела, как некоторые из них, проходя под её окнами, останавливались, прислушиваясь и принюхивались. Вокруг становилось всё тише, вскоре Фиби перестала слышать шум машин, лай собак, голоса соседей за стеной. Мир вокруг умер, в нём остались двое: мать и плачущий младенец.

Вечером второго дня она задушила своего сына фирменным фартуком, который попался ей под руку, кокетливым, в нежно-голубую клетку. Накрыла маленькое покрасневшее личико и держала, пока он не затих. Наверное, он вырывался, а может, и нет, — он был уже слаб, её мальчик. Она не помнит, с тех пор она многое забывает и часто всё путает.

Её сын ожил, когда Фиби уже собрала вещи и набралась смелости открыть дверь. Засучил ножками — почти как раньше, потянул куда-то ручки, повернул голову набок. Вот только он молчал. Молчал и скалился беззубыми дёснами.

Фиби выскочила на лестничную площадку, ей повезло — сосед вернулся домой, хотя давно уже забрал и жену, и дочерей. Милый человек, отец семейства, он одалживал ей, бывало, пару долларов, когда она была на мели. Он не бросил её. Сейчас они все в Вудсбери.

— Может, вы видели моего мальчика? — продолжает шептать Фиби, заглядывая в глаза Питеру.

К ним подходит какая-то женщина в длинной тёмной юбке, с аккуратно собранными седыми волосами, и приобнимает её за плечи:

— Пойдём, милая.

Фиби покорно отпускает руку Питера и, только пройдя несколько шагов, выворачивает шею и кричит, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды:

— Не видели? Фиби, Фиби, Фиби! Меня зовут Фиби! Скажите мне, если вы его найдёте! Принесите его мне! Он умрёт один! Он давно не ел, он совсем ещё маленький, мой мальчик!

Больше по дороге к дому Губернатора Питер никого не встречает.

Дом ничем не отличается от остальных и, конечно же, не запирается. Питер толкает дверь, и она легко, беззвучно открывается.

— Привет?

Нет ответа.

— Кто-нибудь дома?

Нет ответа.

Изнутри дом лучше. Чище, опрятнее, светлее — это дом, к которому относятся не как к временному пристанищу. Аккуратные занавески на кухонном окне перехвачены атласными лентами. В гостиной лежит ковёр с длинным ворсом. Здесь даже уютно, и Питер решает подождать Губернатора. Не хочется сейчас снова выходить на улицу, где ходит безумная Фиби, где взрослые и дети старательно имитируют обычную жизнь. 

Наверное, это правильно. Наверное, только так и можно было выживать. Не думать же в самом деле о том, когда всё это кончится. И эти люди живут. Выполняют свои обязанности, убирают свои дома, женятся, рожают детей, мечтают о будущем, в котором будет безопасно. И иногда — по праздникам — собираются смотреть, как двое мужиков дерутся среди прикованных зомби. Изысканное развлечение для всей семьи этого нового мира.

Питеру противно всё это. Пытаясь сохранить кусочек своей жизни до апокалипсиса, эти люди всё меньше похожи на себя. Особенно противно то, что Нейт не видит в этом ничего страшного. Питер помнит, как блестели его глаза, как он закусывал губу в предвкушении, как кричал вместе со всеми. Нейт, его Нейт, был частью безмозглой жестокой толпы.

Питер трясёт головой, пытаясь не думать об этом, и слышит посторонний звук из закрытой комнаты. Он прислушивается. Какой-то шорох, лязг и скрип — скрип, который издают полусгнившие голосовые связки зомби. Теперь этот звук он уже вряд ли с чем-то спутает.

В комнате нет ничего острого, и Питер берёт стул потяжелее. Подходит к двери — звуки не исчезают. Ему не почудилось — за этой дверью зомби, но, кажется, только один. Питер вытирает влажную ладонь о футболку, перехватывает поудобнее стул и нажимает на дверную ручку.

Замок щёлкает, и дверь мягко открывается.

Первое, что видит Питер — большую кровать на изящных ножках, аккуратно застеленную, с подушками-сердечками. В изголовье сидят плюшевые медведи разных размеров и цветов, весёлые и грустные, старые, какие делали ещё в его, Питера, детстве, и совсем новые.

Питер переводит дыхание и толкает дверь, открывая шире.

Напротив белое резное трюмо со множеством ящичков и выбитым зеркалом. Рядом сидит единственное существо в этой будто перенесённой из прошлой жизни комнате. В смирительной рубашке, дёргаясь, словно через него пропускают разряды тока, прикованное к батарее. На голове наволочка. Всё, что видит Питер — короткую юбку (такие раньше носили девочки из группы поддержки) и серые ноги в чистых кроссовках. На коленях кожа уже совсем сгнила, обнажив кости и мясо.

Когда она чует Питера, то замирает на мгновение, а потом рвётся сильнее. Кажется, она порядком голодна.

В комнате стоит ровная вонь, от которой Питер успел отвыкнуть. Воздух в Вудсбери достаточно чистый, рядом не разлагается ни один зомби, Губернатор заботится об этом.

Питер задерживает дыхание и подходит ближе, замахиваясь стулом для удара.

— Стой, — голос, раздавшийся из-за спины, очень знаком. И это голос человека, который привык командовать. — Иначе я тебе ноги переломаю, а потом скормлю живьём шатунам.

Питер оглядывается. Губернатор стоит в дверях. У него ничего не выражающее лицо радушного хозяина Вудсбери.

— Зачем она вам?

— Выйди, верни стул на место, и мы с тобой это обсудим.

Выбирать Питеру не приходится. Он выходит, ставит стул и садится на тот же диван, на котором сидел до возвращения Губернатора.

— Я отвык от новичков, — говорит тем временем Губернатор, доставая стаканы и бутылку виски. — Ты ведь пьёшь? Я слишком привык, что мой дом — табу. Ко мне не заходят без приглашения. Вот я с тобой и просчитался.

Губернатор протягивает Питеру стакан, усаживается в кресло напротив и продолжает:

— Ты мне сразу не понравился. Не знаю, почему. Интуиция. Она меня не подводит. Врач — врачи всегда нужны. Вежливый, улыбчивый. Что с тобой не так, Питер? Ты ведь из тех людей, кто подстраивается. Я вас, таких, много повидал. Вам нужно всего ничего: немного комфорта, немного любви и заботы, ощущение необходимости — и вы уже готовы руку лизать тому, кто вам это дал. У тебя был неплохой дом, запущенный, конечно (этот парень совсем не следит за порядком), но крепкий. И у тебя был Нейтан. Я же видел, как вы друг на друга смотрели. Никогда бы не подумал, что Нейт из этих, но сейчас мне это было даже на руку.

Питер смотрит в стакан, чуть встряхивает его, и маслянистая жидкость бьётся о стенки, оставляя потёки. Он думает о Нейте и о том, что если даст сейчас Губернатору в рожу, тот в долгу не останется. Тогда шансы вернуться домой значительно сократятся. Почему-то остро хочется жить. И домой — не в свой мир, здесь, в дом Нейта.

Губернатор усмехается.

— Если бы ты мне сейчас врезал, упростил бы работу. Это бы значило, что с тобой можно не возиться.

— И что со мной стало бы?

Губернатор пожимает плечами:

— Несчастный случай, когда новичка учили стрелять. Или какой-нибудь другой. Сейчас несчастными случайностями никого не удивишь. Все привыкли и радуются, если они случаются не с ними.

Он делает большой глоток.

— Хорош, последняя бутылка осталась, — и продолжает безо всякого перехода. — В той комнате моя дочь. Клэр. Мы с женой удочерили её. У нас был неудачный год, казалось, всё катится чёрт знает куда. И однажды утром, когда я вышел за газетой, увидел ребёнка на крыльце нашего дома. Как в каком-то слезливом фильме. Я взял её на руки. Ты держал маленьких детей, Питер? Ты помнишь, как это? Маленькое тёплое тело, совсем неразумное, но ты чувствуешь, как бьётся сердце. Я взял её на руки, а она открыла свои глаза, и это было… Не знаю, что это было, но мы с женой не развелись ни в тот год, ни после. Наша малышка Клэр будто что-то изменила в нас. А через год у нас родился сын.

Губернатор замолкает и смотрит в сторону. Питеру хочется закричать, разбить стакан, сделать хоть что-то, любым способом исказить реальность — он боится, что их разговор кончится в той девичьей комнате, что он увидит лицо того прикованного зомби, и это будет лицо Клэр. Он знает — так и будет.

— Они умерли — жена и сын. Попали в автокатастрофу. Мы с Клэр не успели даже подъехать, когда они ожили. Ты представляешь, как выглядит такой труп? Хотя ты-то представляешь, всякого навидался, да?

Питер кивает, хотя ответа явно не требуется.

— Я не хотел её брать, но если она что решила — ни за что не переубедишь. Я не смог заставить её остаться дома. И она видела, как её мать убили ещё раз. Выстрел в голову. А потом и её брата. Знаешь, у меня была очень красивая жена. В тот год, когда мы познакомились, она переживала, что не смогла стать королевой выпускного бала. Она и потом была красивой. Красивой и очень доброй. Она не заслужила того, чтобы умирать вот так.

Если бы Питер мог, он бы зажал уши. Слишком много откровений за последнее время. Зачем Губернатор всё это рассказывает ему? Почему он вынужден слушать? Кругом же по меркам конца света полно людей.

— С Клэр это случилось уже в Вудсбери, — голос у Губернатора всё такой же ровный. — Она вскрыла себе вены. Мэгги сказала, депрессия. Она много всего говорила. Моя Клэр не смогла жить в этом мире. Не смогла жить со своими воспоминаниями. А я ничего не заметил. Было так много дел, люди были испуганы, стены тогда ещё только строили. Я весь день пропадал в городе. Но ты представить себе не можешь, что я чувствовал, когда возвращался и видел здесь её, её улыбку… Это я виноват. Не смог уберечь.

По правилам игры Питер должен выразить сочувствие. На худой конец, заинтересованность. Он терпеть не может этих игр с самого детства.

— Почему вы это мне рассказываете?

Губернатор задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Пробую другой способ взаимодействия. Я видел, как ты вчера сбежал во время боёв. Я вижу, что тебе здесь никто не нравится. Разве что Нейтан и Мэгги. Но Нейт — это отдельная песня. А Мэгги… Я знал, что она тебе понравится. Хочешь работать вместе с ней?

Питер молчит.

— У тебя пока есть время подумать, обмозговать всё услышанное. Я не врал тебе. Всё так и было. Странно, что и я человек? Что и у меня умерли все, кого я любил?

— Зачем она вам сейчас?

— Не могу с ней расстаться. Это всё, что у меня есть. У неё ещё глаза моей Клэр. И волосы. Я их расчёсываю. Правда, реже — моей девочке всё хуже, нужно быть очень бережным, чтобы не повредить кожу. Она у неё сейчас такая тонкая. Скажи, Питер, их можно вернуть к жизни? К той, нормальной? Ну то есть совсем вернуть их?

Губернатор едва заметно сжимает стакан и слегка подаётся вперёд.

— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами Питер. — Вряд ли. У них не функционирует мозг. Нет средств, которые бы обратили вспять процесс отмирания. Как вас зовут?

Губернатор молчит и снова смотрит в сторону. Питер готов к тому, что его-таки настигнет несчастный случай, о котором они говорили, когда слышит ответ:

— Ной. Ной Беннет.

Они снова молчат. Тишину нарушает Губернатор:

— Что ты собираешься делать? — этот вопрос застаёт Питера врасплох. Он не знает. — Ты знаешь обо мне больше всех здесь. И что-то мне подсказывает, ты останешься. Поверь, со мной можно иметь дело. Заметь, я почти не угрожал тебе сегодня. Хотя я бы мог — сам бы ты из себя корчил мученика, но притащи я Нейта, ты бы быстро сдался. Я бы даже не успел ему ничего сделать. Но тогда ты бы меня возненавидел, как бы громко это ни звучало. А ты мне нужен, я хочу сотрудничать с тобой. Заметь, я не требую откровенной истории в ответ. Предлагаю оставить всё как есть. С сегодняшнего дня будешь работать с Мэгги. И там определишься, кого ты хочешь больше — её или Нейта. Я в это лезть не стану. Я даже говорить об этом больше не буду, хотя соблазн велик.

— Это всё из-за того, что я врач?

— Отчасти. А ещё у меня хорошая интуиция. Мне кажется, ты мне пригодишься. Впрочем, я в долгу никогда не остаюсь. По рукам?

Питер думает о будущем. Ной его не торопит.

— Ты пока подумай, я зайду к Клэр. Имей в виду, я очень расстроюсь, если ты уйдёшь, не попрощавшись.

Питер думает о Хиро — ему оставалась максимум пара месяцев, когда они расстались. Может, конечно, время в разных мирах течёт по-разному. Но, по его подсчётам, Хиро уже мёртв, а он сам, вероятно, навсегда остался в этой реальности.

Когда Питер заходит в другую комнату, Губернатор сидит на кровати, между его ног вертится зомби.

— Ну, всё, уже всё закончилось, — он кладёт рядом с собой расчёску и гладит по голове то, что когда-то было Клэр.

Зомби чувствует появление другого человека и резко оборачивается. У неё уже нет губ, и Питер видит в дыре на месте рта зубы, пожелтевшие, но удивительно целые. Видит грубый шов белой ниткой на виске — там, видимо, отвалился кусок кожи с волосами, и Ной сам его пришивал.

— По рукам, — говорит Питер, глядя в пол.

Он слышит, как усмехается Губернатор:

— Добро пожаловать в Вудсбери.

* * *

Глаза Симоны были похожи на холодный рассвет в горах, тропический дождь и солнечное затмение. Когда она смотрела на Питера, он терялся. Когда она спала, он не мог отвести взгляд.

Не верилось, что она лежала на его кровати — крупные влажные кудри, смуглая гладкая кожа плеч, покрасневшие приоткрытые губы. Ещё вчера Питеру казалось, что он не мог даже мечтать об этом. Сегодня утром он знал: на самом деле в постели их было трое.

Питер трусливо жмурился во время поцелуев, чтобы видеть другие глаза и другие губы — тоньше, жёстче. Откидывался назад, когда Симона целовала его бёдра, и представлял ухмылку Нейтана.

— Я не знаю, как ты любишь, — голос Симоны оставался глубоким, тягучим и ровным. — Покажи мне.

Она положила его руку на свой затылок.

— Так хорошо, — вот и всё, что смог сказать Питер.

Он убрал руку — хотел чувствовать под ладонью короткие волосы. 

Как там говорил Нейтан? «Если будут проблемы с девушками, только спроси, братишка. Я многое могу рассказать». Мог ли он рассказать, что делать, если кончаешь от одной только мысли, что тебе отсасывает родной брат?

После Питер ласкал её усердно и долго (он знал, что виноват, но не знал, как извиниться) — словно ученик, пытавшийся сдать экзамен. От её лобка пахло духами. Она направляла его и стонала громко, во весь голос. Симона занималась любовью — как танцевала, как флиртовала, как жила, — не пытаясь казаться незаметной или удобной.

— Мне было хорошо, — сказала она перед тем, как заснуть. — Надо повторить. Почему мы не делали этого раньше?

Питер не раз вспоминал эту ночь после того, как Айзек выстрелил в Симону. Не раз думал, как мог изменить это, что он мог сделать.

Шли годы. Прошлое оставалось неизменным. А потом в одном из множества миров Питер встретил девушку, которая выглядела как Симона. Говорила, улыбалась, двигалась, пахла — как Симона. Здесь её звали Мэгги. Меняло ли это что-то? Вряд ли.

* * *

Мэгги ему искренне рада. Питер не может не думать, что, наверное, Ной прав, и он ей нравится. Он смотрит, как она улыбается, поправляет халат и волосы. Подаётся ей навстречу, подставляет щёку для поцелуя.

— Ты как себя чувствуешь? Я сегодня видела Нейта, он сказал, тебе вчера стало плохо во время боёв, поэтому ты и ушёл так внезапно.

Добро пожаловать, Питер, теперь эти бои — часть и твоего досуга тоже.

— Да, — он улыбается, — спасибо, уже всё хорошо. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

И добавляет после короткой заминки:

— Коллега.

Она почти краснеет, опускает глаза, и Питеру странно. Он не может объяснить свои чувства, просто всё неправильно, не так, как должно быть. И он продолжает:

— Если можно, я бы сегодня пошёл, нужно дома прибраться, а то у нас там такое… Ты себе представить не можешь, — он закатывает глаза и разводит руками, надеясь, что это выглядит хоть немного правдоподобно.

Она смущается, кивает и отвечает слишком поспешно:

— Разумеется, Питер, — у неё очень красивый грудной голос. — А завтра я тогда тебя введу в курс дела. Хорошо?

— Спасибо, Мэгги.

Он обнимает её на прощание, и она не отпускает его чуть дольше приличного. Если бы мог, Питер бы рассмеялся — это сцена из жизни подростков. Он припоминает что-то подобное, только в другом мире, на крыльце аккуратного франтоватого домика, после свидания, на котором он даже взял свою девочку за руку. Они весь фильм просмотрели, переплетя пальцы, и больше всего он боялся, что ладонь вспотеет, и она уберёт руку.

Дома никого, и Питер даже успевает убраться на кухне. Перемыв грязную посуду в раковине, он принимается за ту, которая считается чистой.

Питер ловит себя на мысли, что ощущает себя здесь дома. Что он строит планы и думает, как они станут жить. Вместе. Вот прямо тут. Он никогда не делал ремонт, но это, наверное, увлекательно — и воображение подсовывает ему картинку с Нейтом, обнажённым по пояс, в ужасных джинсах, висящих на бёдрах, с густыми мазками краски на запястьях и чуть пониже правой скулы. В воображении Питера Нейт очень худой, с совершенно безволосым торсом.

— О! Ты дома?

От появившегося Нейта не пахнет ни краской, ни потом. Он даже прилично одет, а Питер — совершенно неприлично ему рад.

— Не знал, что ты увлекаешься биологией, — отвечает Питер вместо приветствия.

Нейтан непонимающе приподнимает бровь.

— Я заглянул в твою посуду — ты готовишься к лабораторной? Выращиваешь плесень?

— Скотина, — беззлобно фыркает Нейт.

Они молчат — Питер прячется за не отмытые до конца кастрюли, Нейт замирает где-то позади. Питер его не слышит, но чувствует.

Если честно, Питер ненавидит принимать решения. Это самое сложное, что есть на свете. Родители, будто заранее зная об этом, долго оберегали его от такой напасти. А потом он захотел заняться медициной и ушёл из дома. Момента решения фактически не случилось, он оказался ничтожным, совсем незаметным. Был порыв, и было его воплощение. С тех пор так происходило всегда. Думать, размышлять, взвешивать — всё это выводило Питера из себя. Действовать так, как требует обстановка, спасая больше жизней, — вот всё, чем руководствовался Питер Петрелли.

Сейчас Питер ненавидит Губернатора, который привёл его — за руку, словно маленького ребёнка, — к необходимости выбирать и решать. Питер не считал домом ту ферму, хотя там ему было хорошо. Здесь ему не нравятся люди, не нравится быт, не нравится всё, но.

— Нейт, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — говорит Питер, выключая воду.

Нейт, оказывается, сидит на стуле, чуть покачивается и задумчиво смотрит в окно.

«Дело в том, что я пришелец», — отличная фраза, чтобы убрать всю ту напряжённость, что возникла между ними в последние сутки.

— Понимаешь. Однажды я могу исчезнуть. Вероятность этого очень невелика, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, — мнётся Питер и мнёт в руках мокрое насквозь полотенце. Он не знает, что хочет сказать дальше, но что-то несомненно хочет. Нейт ему не даёт. Бросает на него взгляд исподлобья:

— Мэгги, да? Блядь! — он бьёт кулаком по столу.

У Питера нет времени подумать, осознать, проанализировать, он подходит к нему и кладёт руку на плечо:

— Тише, Нейт, — он позволяет пальцам гладить напряжённые плечи. Движения мелкие, робкие, почти незаметные.

— Тише? Да кому какая ёбаная разница? — продолжает орать Нейт. — А сейчас? Ты специально? Тебе класть на то, что я перед всеми позорился несколько дней? Да я одевался как блядь! А ты, сука, глазами меня ел! Зачем? Чтобы потом сказать, что уходишь?

Нейт сметает забытую на столе чашку, скидывает руки с плеч, вскакивает и прижимает Питера к стене. Кухня кажется ещё меньше, чем он думал.

Питер стоит, не двигаясь, пытаясь переварить и понять. Нейт слишком близко. Дышать становится сложнее — Нейт прижимается к нему всем телом, а Питер смотрит на его яркие губы — впервые ничуть не скрываясь. Они дрожат, еле заметно, будто от напряжения. Он поднимает руку и обводит их. Ведь можно наконец позволить себе то, что так давно хотел?

— Какая же ты сука, — сообщает Нейт. Питер растерянно улыбается и тянется навстречу, неуверенно касаясь его рта языком. Нейт улыбается, а его губы всё ещё дрожат. Это последнее, что видит Питер. Он закрывает глаза, зажмуривается и крепко обнимает Нейта за шею.

Нейт прикусывает нижнюю губу, тянет и шумно выдыхает, когда Питер стонет. Нейт быстро оставляет губы, заставляет задрать голову и кусает шею.

— Нейт, — шепчет Питер, он ещё может соображать, и засосы ему совершенно точно не нужны.

— Заткнись, — советует Нейт.

Питер снова слушается, только крепче прижимается, пах к паху, а когда Нейт отрывается от него, тянет в спальню.

Постель Нейта пахнет им, Питер не знает, что это за запах, но им пропиталась простыня, на которую его опрокинул Нейт.

— Этот запах, что это? Туалетная вода?

Нейтан поднимает глаза и сдёргивает с Питера джинсы.

— Что?

— Запах, — повторяет Питер, болтает ногами и отпинывает комок джинсов в сторону.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, — выдыхает Нейт, нависая, прижимая своим телом и приставляя пальцы к его рту. — У меня нет смазки. Оближи.

Питер смеётся в голос, и сердитого Нейта на нём, кажется, даже подбрасывает, отчего тот злится ещё больше.

— В каком дешёвом порно ты это видел? Слюна вместо смазки не годится, говорю как врач. 

И всё же Питер скользит языком по губам, задевая пальцы, и смотрит на Нейта, запоминая его таким. Даже когда он осмеливался представлять что-то в этом духе, всё было не так.

Нейт оттягивает нижнюю губу, гладит её, задевая зубы, и Питер шире раскрывает рот, обхватывает пальцы губами, проходясь по ним языком и не сводя глаз с Нейта. Он близко, он смотрит, и Питер чувствует, насколько он хочет.

Нейт вынимает пальцы не сразу и неспеша проводит ими несколько раз по губам Питера. Точно как в череде тех видео для взрослых, которые смотрит каждый подросток. Точно как могло происходить в паре роликов с гей-порно, которые любой уверенный в себе мужчина должен посмотреть хотя бы в образовательных целях. Вопрос Нейтана тоже похож на реплику из подобного рода кино. 

— Ты уже спал с парнями? — говорит Нейт и, разрушая ощущение дешёвой постановки, неловко забирается пальцами в его трусы, обводит анус и хмурится.

Питер пытается расслабиться, он тоже смотрел эти видео, а позже читал форумы, и, в общем-то, представляет, что будет дальше; он улыбается Нейту и лезет целоваться, разглаживая морщинки на его лбу. Он пытается вести, но то и дело замирает, стонет, чувствуя, как Нейт нетерпеливо внутрь тычется пальцами. Это больно, но Питеру нравится ощущение, от которого пробегает дрожь по позвоночнику, а голова невольно запрокидывается.

— Возьми крем в ванной. Пожалуйста, — он почти готов к тому, что Нейтан пошлёт его, и тогда придётся послать Нейтана в ответ, потому что в планы Питера не входят серьёзные повреждения ни у кого из них. Вот так, оказывается, он даже предполагал, что всё кончится сексом. 

Нейт коротко кивает и шлёпает по полу в ванную.

Питеру жарко — просто невыносимо, в ушах нарастает шум, и совершенно нет сил. Он заставляет себя приподняться, чтобы стянуть трусы, и снова валится на спину.

— Мне похрен, если я взял не тот, — выдыхает Нейт. — За другим побежишь сам, но уже не сейчас.

«Надеюсь, хоть не зубная паста?» — хочется сострить Питеру, но он слишком возбуждён, и ему, пожалуй, уже всё равно, что выступит в роли смазки.

Нейт криво усмехается и упирается коленями в кровать. Питер слышит, как тот расстёгивает джинсы, потом чувствует руку на члене: движения медленные, чуть неловкие, пальцы сдавливают сильнее, чем Питер привык. 

— Быстрее, Нейт. И мягче, — он закусывает губу и подаётся вперёд, когда движения меняют ритм и становятся пугающе идеальными, такими, как он мечтал. 

Можно даже подумать, что он делает это сам, но это не он, это Нейтан.

Наверное, его фантазии всегда слегка выходили за рамки. Естественно представлять себе чужую ладонь, когда мастурбируешь. Естественно пытаться вообразить, как выглядит человек, в которого ты влюблён, в особенно интимные моменты. А как быть с тем, что человек этот совсем не девочка с соседней парты и даже не капитан футбольной команды? Питеру никогда не нравились футболисты.

Он не выдерживает, ему мало, и он не хочет кончать вот так — всего лишь от ладони на члене и вида Нейта.

Тот довольно хмыкает, и Питер больше его не чувствует. Он приоткрывает глаза, и руки возвращаются, едва ощутимо прикасаясь к ногам.

Питер старается дышать и не напрягаться — он неплохо знает теорию, но все попытки прерываются судорожным выдохом. Он не может сдержаться и кривится, когда Нейт начинает напирать, вцепившись в его ягодицы и, видимо, не совсем понимая, что нужно: тянуть на себя или толкаться внутрь. 

И всё же Нейт входит медленно и неожиданно осторожно. А Питер, кажется, не дышит, пока не чувствует прижавшиеся к заднице бёдра. Потом он видит Нейта: как тот склонился над ним, сосредоточенный, покрасневший, и ищуще всматривается в его лицо. 

— Можешь не сдерживаться, — разрешает Питер и тут же понимает, что это он зря.

Питера выламывает, его разрывает от слишком противоречивых ощущений, на глазах выступают слёзы. Он ждёт, когда перестанет всё чувствовать настолько остро. Ждёт, что постепенно боль станет приглушённой, она должна, но не становится. Питер коротко стонет сквозь зубы, захлёбываясь от эмоций, нащупывает руку Нейта и кладёт свою поверх. Движения ладоней на члене резкие и почти синхронные.

Питер начинает задыхаться. Он растянут, переполнен, как воздушный шар: тонкая оболочка, пустота внутри. Разве можно быть заполненным пустотой? В ней присутствие Нейта почти теряется. Его мало — несмотря на то, что больше его просто быть не может. 

Питер понимает, что Нейтан вот-вот кончит. Чувствует его горячие ладони — Нейт прижимает их руки к скрипучему матрасу и просит:

— Посмотри на меня.

Футболка на спине сбилась и намокла, кровать, громыхая, долбится в стену. Питер почти не замечает этого, он смотрит. У Нейта влажные волосы, искусанные губы, его глаза кажутся почти чёрными.

Толчки начинают восприниматься иначе, и Питер закрывает было глаза, но тут же снова распахивает и смотрит, как Нейт выгибается, как расслабляются его губы, дрожат тёмные ресницы.

Он заполняет его изнутри, обволакивает снаружи: руки, кожа, прикосновения повсюду, дыхание на лице. Это Нейтан. Его Нейт.

Питер счастлив. Что-то острое рождается под рёбрами и поднимается вверх. У основания члена, под кожей, нарастает мелкая дрожь, и он толчками кончает себе на живот.

Когда Нейтан ложится рядом, Питеру очень хочется прикоснуться к нему, но он только скашивает глаза.  
— Пошли в душ.

— Мне похрен, — бубнит Нейт в подушку.

— Я никуда от тебя не денусь, — говорит невпопад Питер и стонет, когда пытается сесть. В этот момент он почти уверен, что его странствия закончились здесь.

* * *

Примерно в это время Клэр забирается на колесо обозрения и падает вниз, навстречу земле и вспышкам фотоаппаратов. Люди замирают, и девушка, конечно, разбивается. Камеры продолжают снимать, операторы подбегают ближе, журналисты профессионально пытаются сдержать возгласы, но кто-то всё же кричит. А потом Клэр поднимается, встаёт во весь рост, вправляя торчащие кости и вывихнутую руку.

— Меня зовут Клэр Беннет, — говорит она, когда затягивается рана на щеке, — и это попытка номер… Я уже потеряла счёт.

Она привычно улыбается, её отец качает головой.

Через неделю приходящая домработница находит Анжелу Петрелли в её собственной гостиной — инфаркт. Прибывшие на место врачи ничем не могут помочь.

Ной Беннет погибает во время пожара, разгоревшегося ночью в его квартире. Проводка оказалась старой и пришла в негодность. В полицейском отчёте сказано, что он проснулся слишком поздно, выбраться было уже невозможно, и мистер Беннет пустил себе пулю в лоб. Его дочь объявлена официально пропавшей.

Молли Уокер выпрыгивает из окна во время вооружённого ограбления — двое неизвестных проникают в квартиру Мэтта Паркмена. Хозяин квартиры и его друг, Мохиндер Суреш, убиты преступниками. Девочка попыталась спастись, но они жили на одиннадцатом этаже — у неё не было шансов.

Майку Сандерс сбивает машина в дождливый день, когда в лужах отражается низкое небо, а дороги скользкие — почти как зимой. Нетрезвый водитель, имя которого держится в тайне в интересах следствия, сел за руль и не справился с управлением. Мальчик погибает ещё до приезда машины скорой помощи.

Андо Масахаши обвинён в убийстве четырёхлетней девочки, потрясшем один из пригородов Токио. Её нашли спустя месяц после исчезновения, избитую и изнасилованную, с почерневшими следами от пальцев на шее и засохшей спермой на грязном платье. Вместо хорошенькой черноволосой головки — кровавое месиво. Андо приговорён к смертной казни без предварительного длительного тюремного заключения. Его адвокат ничего не может сделать.

Хиро Накамура умирает от рака мозга в больнице через два месяца.

Человек, который называл себя Сайларом, исчезает. Его лицо не распознаётся ни одной из установленных в общественных местах видеокамер. Равно как исчезают все работавшие в передвижном цирке Сэмюэля Салливана. Остаётся неизвестным, связаны ли как-то эти события между собой.

Питер Петрелли, вероятно, проживёт немногим больше.


End file.
